Heart of Ice
by CobaltComet
Summary: Set after 2x14, after betraying Zoom, Caitlin Snow from Earth-2 thought she was going to die, however Zoom has given her a mission. Go to Earth-1 and kill Barry Allen, however that doesn't mean she can't have a little fun with the scarlet speedster before she does end him. {Eventual FlashFrost and Snowbarry} Please Review! Criticism is wanted!
1. Chapter 1

Caitlin Snow knew she would never amount to much, well on this Earth she spent her days killing people and stealing cash. Not exactly something to make her mother and father proud, well that was if they were even alive.

" _I'm dumb, I must really have a fucking deathwish."_ She thought to herself, one moment she was devastated by the loss of Deathstorm, but that soon passed over with a new kind of feeling, anger. Not at just the powerful black speedster who menacingly towered over her but towards that man in red, the speedster called The Flash, not her world's one but the one who had caused all this to happen. She knew his name and where he was now, she had enough anger to fuel her actions but not the resources necessary to get over there.

" **You dare defy me."** A demonic and distorted voice disrupted her scheming thoughts, a clawed hand swiftly raced around her icy skinned neck, quickly tightening around her windpipe, in a flash she was now being held up in by her neck.

She could tell he was pissed, not just by his actions but by how his powerful frown beneath distorted the black leather that adorned his face, dark orbs narrowed down by his blacken lids so they were just pure black slits.

"If-f you goin' kill m-me.. do it." She choked out through her pursed blue lips, instead he denied her request, abruptly throwing her across his lair, the minion crashing into one of Zoom's glass boxes as he looked down at his clawed hand.

" **No."** He said as blue lightening occasionally sparked over his black costume, in a blur of blue he was stood in front of her collapse form, grinning smugly under his suit. **"You are going to pay a visit to someone for me."** If she could see through that evil mask of his then she would see him grinning under it as he knew just how to kill Barry Allen.

 **Earth-1**

With the threat of Zoom looming over the occupants of Star Labs, the eerily quiet atmosphere seemed only appropriate. It had only been a few hours since they had witnessed Jay's death happened right in front of them, sounds of what happened were fresh in everyone's ears.

Despite being the fastest man alive, loss and pain, those were two things he could not outrun.

Barry was trying to do whatever he could to ensure his victory the next time he fought Zoom, currently running on the treadmill Cisco had repurposed for matching his high speeds. He was currently pushing at his highest recorded speed, it felt good to him, due to his speed everything was slowed down around him, however he kept his eyes ahead now, avoiding eye contact with anyone on the other side of the glass window which were monitoring his vitals.

He was also very glad that he was purely a blur at this point on the treadmill, his greatest gift masking his greatest weakness, his humanity. He felt terrible and he knew he should have moved Jay out of the way, he had the speed and he had the time yet despite being the fastest man alive he was so slow to realise what might have gone wrong, maybe he was so glad to have finally got back home from that wretched world that he was distracted and off guard when he saw his friends after what felt like a lifetime.

Another good thing about his speed, he was going so fast he could barely hear anyone over the whooshing and crackles his speed generated, also the speakers in the room which were booming out Harry's voice telling him it was enough for today were slowed down in and well he just couldn't hear them, too busy indulging in a world of his own, full of guilt and internal thoughts.

Well that was until Harry swiftly turned off the power to the machine, causing the treadmill to come to a standstill, also causing the clearly annoyed Barry Allen to a halt too.

"What?!" He turned swiftly, looking at the two rather surprised people sat behind the glass, eyes drawn to him after that sudden outburst.

"Barry, we said that's enough for today." A voice spoke softly into the speaker, it was Harry calmly and carefully trying to defuse his unsettled state.

"Enough?" He sounded hurt by the suggestion. "Look, Jay died today. Because I was not fast enough." He bluntly told them. "I need to keep training"

"Barry..." Another voice spoke, albeit with a softer tone, it was Cisco. "Dude. You cannot blame yourself, it wasn't your fault." He sighed gently as he remembered when he told them all that incident with the cold gun getting stole and how it had taken an innocent life and he took the blame for that life but Barry told him otherwise.

"I know.." he hesitated, clenching his teeth together as he gathered his displaced thoughts. "But. I could have got him, but I was too slow."

"Slow?" Harry was rattled by this as his tone showed it. "Barry, we had just escaped Zoom, we were just happy to get out alive, you of all people should know you that we can't save everyone."

Barry flinched, clearly about to say something instead bit his lip and opening the door to get out of the room and didn't pass a glance to them as he strolled out.

Harry sighed and his head twisted back to focus on his computer, Cisco looked at him with disbelief.

"Are you sure it was wise to let the angry speedster just walk off like that?"

"He needs time to vent, all he has been doing for the last five hours Is running, it time we let him do some thinking." He assured the young engineer.

Once out of both earshot and vision, Barry kept on walking, his destination was the cortex, his mind still fresh with the memories of what happened, the noises, the screams, the yells. One particular person's screams were present now. Caitlin's.

Oh god. He had been prefixed on ignoring everything that had happened he forgot that there was someone else who was worse off than him.

Caitlin was stood in the cortex, there was a glass case, inside held the fallen Earth-2 speedster's helmet. The doctor just stood there in silence, a hand resting on the edge of the glass box.

"Cait…" Barry nervously spoke out now, she answered with a swift turn of her body.

"Hi... Barry." She smiled softly at the speedster, eyes clearly sore from previous crying but her pale cheeks seemed void of tears.

"Are you okay…" Barry asked, smiling as his emerald eyes looked for any sign of discomfort.

She seemed surprisingly okay, flashing a small smile. "Surprisingly, yes." She admitted.

"Look Caitlin, it was my fau-" She stopped him with her words. "Barry, I don't blame you, it wasn't your fault and no one could have expected that."

"But-" He started again, she swiftly interrupted him again. "Barry, you can't carry the blame for this, sometimes things are just out of our control." She assured him, grabbing him and pulling him into a reassuring hug.

"T-Thanks Caitlin." He smiled at her and stepped out of the hug. "Do you want to go Jitters, for you know some coffee, I could use some time away from all this." He sighed.

"Sure." She beamed. "I just have to get something from the lab." She assured him before briskly walking off to where the Speed Cannon was.

Once down here she looked around where she had placed her phone last, finding it on one of the desks that was luckily far from where the remains of the speed cannon were positioned, turning her back to it as she pocketed her phone, not wanting to spend any more time down here with that damned machine that cost her a chance of her own well deserved happiness.

However, the loud warping sound and bright blue light caught her attention now, suddenly a brief ball sphere of semi-transparent liquid appeared in the centre of the speed cannon, unexpectedly a pale figure was spat out of it before the sphere abruptly imploded on itself.

Caitlin swiftly turned and rushed to the downed person's side, brushing away the person's dishevelled platinum hair and was planning to check their pale skin for any lacerations but moved back in shock. She was confused was this her Earth-2 Doppelganger?

"Barry!" She swiftly called out in shock.

 **Well that's the start of this story, I hope you guys enjoy and feel free, follow and favourite and comment on this story.**

 **-ROB**


	2. Chapter 2

The bed that Barry used to use when he was injured was occupied. But not by the scarlet speedster himself but by an unconscious Caitlin Snow from earth-2 with Caitlin Snow of this earth-2 tending to her doppelganger.

The doppelganger was adorned in multiple cuts bruises and thanks to scans, fractured ribs.

Barry stood on the opposite side of the medical bed, looking down at the villain. Caitlin bearing a similar confusion on her face.

"How did she even get here?" Caitlin asked curiously, looking down at her counterpart's slender yet milky white fingers, noticing a familiar ring on her fingers. Choosing to ignore that detail for now.

"I'm just as confused as you, I thought we sealed up all the breaches."

"So this is what I turn out like there then." Caitlin mused as she moved away, now picking up the blue leather jacket, smiling down at it faintly as she unzipped a pocket and began rummaging through her stuff, gaining her a look from Barry. "What it's mine jacket, technically." She sheepishly told him.

She quickly picked a few things out, her face twisted in prudish dislike. "Condoms, oh god Earth-2 me really did like to do..." She muttered as she picked it up by the very edge of the packet as she swiftly put it back in the jacket and kept looking.

Barry on the other hand, laughed slightly at her reaction, garnering him a glance from the doctor. "What?" He grinned giddily.

"Like you never had those in your jacket before." Barry quickly joked, only making her white cheeks gloom with a red blush.

"No!" She defended herself, realising how loud she was and that her reaction only made the moment worse. "I mean of course I have, because I had se-" She rambled on to defend herself.

"Cait." He interjected. "I was joking."

"I know." She breathed. "I know." She tried to get that stupid blush off of her face but to no invalid.

"Why don't you guys just kis- " A familiar voice told them, only to suddenly go high pitched. "What is SHE doing here!"

"Cisco!" Barry said. "Dude, chill we found her like this, Cait said she came through the breach in star labs."

"Chill? We have got fricken evil Elsa in our base." He argued, clearly not liking the idea of even being near the evil counterpart of one of her best friends. "Our base, do you see where I am getting at."

"Um guys." Caitlin interrupted the pair.

They looked down at Killer Frost, the murderous villain seemed rather peaceful while she slept, well that was until her eyes slowly flickered open, her sapphire eyes went wide now as she quickly sat up, causing both Cisco and Caitlin to back off.

Seeing Barry as the only person who had not backed off, Killer Frost smirked playfully as her blue eyes scanned over the red leather clad hero. "Hey Handsome." She licked her glossy blue lips now, gaining the other Caitlin's discomfort.

Barry on the other hand smirked slightly. "What brings you here, Caitlin?" His emphasis was on her name, which she despised.

"Zoom did." She coughed but retained her seductive smirk. "Beat me up and I had to escape your world."

"And he just y'know let you live after he iced Ronnie and Cisco 2.0?" Cisco asked, carrying a much more threatening tone, at the mention of Ronnie, Caitlin frowned slightly but withheld her comment.

"Yes he did, figures he already has enough speed to kill you guys so why waste it trying to kill me." She retorted.

"But how did you cross over?" Barry told her.

"You think that bomb really shut it you only blocked the hole on your side temporarily, since Star Labs' breach is the biggest it had to be manually blocked up from my side." She explained as she kept eye contact with the speedster still. "So I brought down the whole building down on top of it before I went through, since you blocked it from your end I was stuck between dimensions briefly but got spat out here." She explained.

"And how would you know we blocked it up." Cisco inquired, a very un-cisco like expression of distrust on his face.

"Zoom told me, then he did all this." She gestured down her slender form, this drew Barry's attention away from her eyes now, Caitlin clearing her throat and glaring at Barry made him realise what he was doing. This however had been seen by Killer Frost, only making her smirk harder.

"Well it's okay I don't want to hurt any of you." She looked around, her sultry tone making her voice sound a lot more seducing and cold. "Especially not you, pretty boy." She looked back at Barry, her eyes racing up his form as she reached for a black lollipop from her jacket beside her, keeping her focus on Barry as she unwrapped the sweet and started sucking lightly on it.

"For yours and Caitlin's protection you are going to have to remain in Star Labs." Barry explained. "We can get you settled into a room if you want..."

"Sure thing, babe." She smirked, her view shifting to look at Caitlin; much to her counterpart's disgust as she walked off now and this caused Cisco to follow suite, the young engineer mouthing the words. _"Be careful."_

"I guess." He looked around, noticing they had gone. "I will have to do that." He sighed and looked back at the villain who was now getting onto her feet, nimbly putting her jacket back on.

"Lead the way." She gestured as she removed the sweet from her mouth and smirked coldly again before placing it back into her mouth, enjoying making them all feel uncomfortable as she followed behind Barry.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Barry told her.

"What could you possibly be sorry for?" She frowned slightly.

"For Deathstorm and Reverb, th-" Barry started, only to be cut short by the brute strength of Killer Frost as she suddenly pushed him against the metallic wall of the corridor, a cold hand quickly wrapped around his throat.

"When I am around, you will never mention them again." She bitterly informed him. "That clear?"

"Y-Yeah." He replied swiftly. "Look I just want to.." Her hand retracted from his throat.

"I know you do… but I don't need you reminding me of what of I lost." She told him sternly, quickly storming off ahead of him.

"What have I got myself into..." Barry curiously asked himself as he walked after her.

"I'll take this room." She told him as Barry finally caught up to her.

"That's my room…" Barry explained, gesturing to the sign on the door which crudely spelt his name.

"That was your room." She smirked and quickly pressed an icy fingertip to it, making the material's surface frost over and obscuring the name before she quickly walked inside.

"Hey you know you can't just do that." Barry sighed in frustration as she now looked around it.

"Mind if I have a spare set of clothes, these ones are getting kind of dirty." She insisted.

"Sure.." He went over to the drawers, having moved some of his stuff here because of how focused he had become on increasing his speed so he basically lived at the Lab now, he fished her out his Star Labs sweatshirt and some shorts, quickly turning around to hand them to her.

"Thanks.." She replied, smirking up at him again as she quickly threw the clothes onto the bed before turning back to face Barry, quickly removing her jacket and exposing her bare arms and the top of her pale chest, a blue corset hugging her body's icy curves as she kept looking his way as she casually flashed a smirk his way as she sat down now and slipped off her high heels.

Knowing she was going to get changed, Barry quickly went off to the Cortex, not wanting to linger around her too much due to her temperature changing capabilities.

* * *

 **Cortex**

Barry walked in now, finding his friends standing there. Clearly expecting him.

"Um… She's got somewhere to sleep for the night, I figured we can't just lock her up in her condition."

"Whatever." Cisco put his hands up. "Your idea, your problem." He told him casually before he sat down and returned to his computer. "She tries to turn us into popsicles, that's on your head." Cisco deadpanned.

Caitlin on the other hands didn't exactly look too please either but remained passive.

"Do you still want to get that coffee?" She asked him with a soft and warm smile, which right now was much better than the cold playful blue smirk her counterpart had been displaying as she studied him.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He grinned happily and ran off and returned dressed in some of his normal clothes.

"Lead the way, Doctor Snow."

* * *

 **End of the second chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoy, if you like this story feel free to comment,fav or follow this story and to give your opinions and thoughts on this story so far, right now I like this idea of having Barry Allen having to juggle time between the two Caitlins XD**

 **-ROB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the support on the first two chapters, I hope you enjoy this one :D**

* * *

 **Jitters**

After getting themselves coffee, Caitlin and Barry were now sat at a table in the corner of the bustling coffee shop, deep into a discussion about Caitlin's least favourite person right now, which was oddly herself.

"So Barry? When you say you want to look after Earth-2 me, want exactly does that mean?" Caitlin furrowed her brow lightly as she focused on the speedster opposite her.

He faltered, usually he would reply with a fast remark. But now he had to think.

"She's against Zoom… and so are we so.." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, flashing a cheeky grin as he attempted to explain. "The whole enemy of my enemy is my friend thing ring a bell?"

"And not because she was throwing herself at you?" Caitlin blurted out, her tone very void of any humour.

"Cait…" He raised an eyebrow. "Are you… jealous?"

Caitlin suddenly went wide eyed at this, a pink blush quickly spreading across her cheeks like wildfire.

"No. I just think you shouldn't let any of villain go if they batter their eyelashes at you." She retorted, feeling genuine dislike towards the scenes earlier.

Barry's smirk only grew wider, tugging his lips to the limit. "You so are."

"I am so not." The young doctor frowning slightly now, her eyebrows dipping and distorting with annoyance.

"You think I would actually let her get to me." Barry didn't look exactly happy, his trademark grin faltered now. "Caitlin, she is just doing it to annoy us." He assured.

Was he right? Caitlin didn't really buy it at all. She knew Barry was sweet and innocent to that kind of approach. She assumed he had never had that kind of woman throwing herself at him.

Which is surprising, look at him!

Caitlin blinked now, did she really think that about Barry Allen?

Not that Caitlin didn't find his perfect emerald orbs inciting, or didn't feel the allure of his defined lean build….

Impossible, he was just a friend, a really nice, handsome, charming…. friend right?

"Cait?" Barry's use of her name brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah." She realised how she had zoned out. "Sorry, zoned out." She apologised.

"She is just doing it to annoy us." Barry repeated.

"I still don't like it." She admitted. "Not because I jealous, just she's really putting you off focus."

Her hand moved out to rest on top of his, she hadn't intended to make it look like the source of her motions were romantic, nope strictly platonic feelings!

"You know how important defeating Zoom is." She said softly, holding in her blush as she saw his eyes trail down to where her hand now remained.

"I get it Cait." He smiled sincerely now, making his friend's eyes wander to look at the pearly whites his charming smile exposed before she looked up at his eyes at the mention of her name. "Thank you Cait, you know for all you have done." He gratefully told her.

God Barry Allen knew how to indirectly get her embarrassed and flustered with his words alone.

"Barry, please it's not just me, Cisc-" She rambled as she diverted her eyes' focus to the side as Barry interjected.

"I know, but you have been looking out for me the moment you guys put me in Star Labs." He explained.

Barry knew she was always protecting his well-being, whenever Wells and Cisco devised some extremely risky and potentially life threatening methods to increase his speeds, she would always give her say about who was really at risk in these situations and Barry was glad to have that kind of person defending his vulnerabilities as a human. Sure he could run and heal at super speed but he was still very human.

Caitlin smiled now fondly at the compliant, idly brushing a lock of her own autumn locks back behind her ear now. "Speaking of Star Labs, do you think it was smart to leave the evil ice woman alone with the nerdy engineer?"

* * *

 **Star Labs**

Cisco was sat in the cortex of the once bustling lab, now he was watching some funny youtube clips on one of the monitors on the main desk purely out of boredom, absent-mindedly stuffing some candy into his mouth from the bowl in his lap, not caring about the sweets that occasionally slip from his grasp during the times he grabs mouthfuls.

He was so drawn into the video of the cats that he paid no attention elsewhere since Harry was out getting some Big Belly Burger and well he hadn't checked the monitor for Frost's room yet.

Well that was until a voice made itself known from the entrance of the cortex.

"Got anything there I can suck?" Killer Frost seductively announced, her tone carrying the same cold and emotionless tone but still would make a man quickly get on their knees to beg.

Well that was if they didn't know about her multiple charges of murder, arson, public indecencies, robberies and that was the least.

Cisco swirled around in his chair, planning to give her a piece of his mind and also ask her if her earth had anything called restraint, but then he saw her current state.

Killer Frost had clearly been sleeping a few minutes ago, judging by her attire. It didn't help how her platinum hair was messy and framed her snowy skinned face and her usually cold calculating eyes were distracted as they adjusted to the brighter light of the room.

Sporting one of Barry's tighter black tops, the fine curves of her upper body were hugged heavily by the top as the garment had rode up her hips, exposing glimpses of freezing cold flesh to the inferring eye. It didn't help the young mechanic at all as she wore some of Barry's boxer shorts, despite their baggy fit it only just came down to her mid-thigh and was snugly fit around her distanced hips.

"Were you sleeping?" Cisco raised an eyebrow at this, doing whatever he could to deter his focus from the half-dressed villain.

"Yes." She frowned slightly, moving forwards now as she eyed his bowl of sweets now.

"You do realise it's like 3PM?" Cisco pointed out.

"Does it look like I really care?" She casually told him.

"Nope, now if you excuse me, I got stuff to focus on." He replied just as harsh and casually.

"Ouch, you're reminding me of your pretty little Counterpart." She replied coolly. "What was his name, Dante… or was it Reverb." She teased.

Cisco frowned and narrowed his eyes as he this taunting had allowed him to focus on her face now.

"What do you want?" He clearly wasn't in the mood for a conversation.

"Company." The answer Cisco was not happy to hear as he let out a heavy sigh that lasted a few seconds.

"Fine." He figured why not at this point since it would be interesting to know who she was really was under all that Killer Frost bullshit she threw on the last time they met.

"So what are things like." She quickly asked. "Between you and earth-1 me?"

"We're friends." He shrugged, he always viewed her a much better illegitimately adopted sister than anything else. "Why what about you and earth-2 me?"

"He was always using me and Ronnie to go do things he could easily do, like getting his food and stuff."

"That's the first thing I would do if I had minions." He shrugged, catching a glare from Frost. "I was joking." He added quickly.

Killer Frost now moved closer, quickly leaning down, her gentle and slim fingers quickly reaching down to his bowl, nimbly picking out a gummy bear. "Your earth seems a bit more fun than mine." She admitted mid-chew.

"Eh, if you count zoom free and less steampunk as a bit there is something wrong with you." Cisco told her, clearly joking which she luckily understood despite her brief grimace. "The only downside is we don't have a very popular Star Labs here."

"Well either way, we are all still meta on either earth, our Star Labs won't even acknowledge that they are responsible." She huffed and pursed her lips out of pure boredom.

"Where does Wells keep his booze?" She randomly asked, now leaning against the desk beside him as she now looked at him.

"Like I would know?" Cisco told her.

"Well you are like a son to him, aren't you?" She really wanted that alcohol, she knew sweet talk could help her get what she wanted.

"I am not letting you near anything containing ethanol." Cisco warned her.

"Like you could stop me vibey." Nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted.

"I can."

"Whatever Ramon." She briskly walked off now, grinning broadly as she quickly walked out of sight, prompting an irritated Cisco to get up and follow her.

Cisco quickly followed her to the old office of Harrison Wells, walking in he quickly blushed as he saw a scantily dressed Killer Frost bent over the front of desk, looking over the surface of the worktop for anything that unlock the draws built into the piece of furniture.

She soon moved about, noticing the abandoned wheelchair in the corner of the room, just gathering dust and out of power. Frost swiftly moved over it, feeling over the fine leather of the armrests.

"You are not going to find anything in the arm rests."

She quickly snapped off the arm rest with ease, suddenly shaking it up and hearing a rattling noise inside of it and snapped this piece into two again and shaking it until a small key fell down into her open palm.

"You were saying?" She grinned wickedly as she dangled them up at him before going to the particular draw and unlocking it, her grin only widening as she suddenly put her hand in and stood up now, her hands gripped around a bottle of whiskey.

"You want something to relax?" She asked Cisco, she could see the stress straining his facial features.

He contemplated it. "Screw it." Gesturing for her to hand him it.

* * *

 **So far my longest chapter, it is fun to write a jealous Caitlin. I have been meaning to focus more on Caitlin and her own thoughts on the situation. I appreciate all the reviews and support for this Story. Most of my focus has been on this story rather than my other story.**

 **Feel free to comment your criticism and favourite and follow this story for more updates stay tone :D**

 **-ROB**


	4. Chapter 4

**This update took me a while, been busy with my other story, Experiments which you should take a look at but for now enjoy this overdue updateee!**

* * *

 **Star Labs**

After a nice talk over coffee, Caitlin bid Barry farewell as he went off to meet up with Detective West, her energetic attitude dwindled without his presence as she exited the lift and headed into the Cortex. Finding out of place bottles of alcohol on the desk which was usually occupied by Cisco, however he too was out place as he was nowhere in sight.

Caitlin curiously peered about the circular room, not sure just where her friend had run off to, walking to search the two rooms that were conjoined with the Cortex.

She felt a bit reassured as she spotted a rather busy Cisco using the medical bed for support as he was in the midst of playing with his Vibe glasses.

"Hey Cisco." She called over, the engineer turning and greeting her with a goofy smile.

"Hey." He grinned as he finished his toying, casually slipping on his glasses now and looking at her.

Caitlin scanned the room. "Where's evil me?"

"Oh her, yeah I left her in the pipeline, left her plenty of food and drinks to keep herself occupied, I had the monitors on our desks linked up so we can hear her." He grinned mischievously as he got up and led her over to the desk, his path to the destination full of sudden wobbles and a noticeable sway in his body's posture as he clumsily knocked some of the bottles as he held onto the desk's edge to hold him upright.

"Cisco, are you drunk?" She raised an eyebrow at his terrible coordination.

"No *hic* Caitlin, I have no idea what you *hic* mean?" He terribly lied.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and followed after him, briskly moving to held him remain upright as he left the comfort that his desk did as he quickly was led to his seat and he quickly crashed down onto it.

"Anyway, how exactly did you get your hands on alcohol?" She inquired, spotting some of the old Harrison Well's favourite alcoholic beverages among the many present on HER desk.

"Caitty found em." He slurred, giggling childish at with a glee of innocence accompanying it. "You know because she is soooooooooooooooo niceeeeee" He dragged out his words as he grinned with a youthful grin.

"Oh really." Caitlin frowned, how her best friend had seemed to grown to like the villain or maybe it was all those thirty-five bottles of alcohol on HER desk talking. Also considering if every one of the opposite gender was as dumb as Barry when he came to that villainess.

Caitlin sighed to herself, not bothering to continue an argument with a clearly very pro-killerfrost mindset Cisco so briskly left the Cortex, pulling out her phone now and texting Barry.

 **Caitlin Snow**

 _Need your help. Drunk Cisco_ _xx_ was what she swiftly typed into her phone, she hesitated and then considered her choice of words, quickly ridding the text of the cheeky little x at the end.

They were friendly but never to the point of adding cute little x's to the ends of their texts to one another. She groaned internally, now was not the time to consider her feelings and just sent the text.

A whoosh of air blew her brown hair slightly and she groaned before pulling a smile at Barry.

"Thanks for coming Barry, you know it says you haven't seen my text yet?" She mused, leaving a small impressed smirk on her face.

"Oh... y'know super speed." He shrugged it off casually before looking around for his drunken friend.

"He's in the cortex, Frost is in the pipeline." She swiftly explained as he left her presence in another burst of speed as her hair was disrupted once more, in roughly two minutes he was back by her side as for a third time her hair was blasted by the air he had brought with him.

"I ran Cisco back to his place, I'll go and check on Cait- Frost." Barry told her, feeling her glare as he quickly darted off in a red blur.

Caitlin sighed, knowing he clearly didn't like her counterpart nor how he was constantly looking after her. Still curious about Barry's real attitude towards the villain, she headed to the Cortex to check on the security feed of the pipeline now.

* * *

 **Pipeline**

Barry soon walked down, pressing the monitor to open up the metal doors as he checked who sat inside of the current cell.

He was rather surprised; it was Caitlin-2. The villain casually sitting up against the side of the cell where a large amounts of bottles surrounded her, all empty of course as she had her eyes firmly shut, as if the world around her was actually moving at an extreme speed.

Barry blushed slightly, noticing her attire and how it hugged her icy cold figure and quickly realised she had his shirt but wasn't going to bring it up at this time as smiled at her.

"Hey Caitlin…" He grinned as the villain winced and peeked out from under her eyes.

"Hey handsome." She shot back a sloppy and drunken grin which broke when she hiccupped.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, maybe he was being a bit too soft towards the villain but he wasn't exactly one to deny a person a shot at redemption.

"Reaaaaaaaally good!" She announced to him, very unlike herself as she seemed to have a lot of joy in her voice and she was now actually giggling.

"That's good.." He chuckled to himself, this felt a bit weird as it the second time he had encountered a wasted Caitlin and his feelings towards that one, the friendly and nice one seemed to somehow have retained themselves as he spoke to Caitlin-2.

"Barry…" She finally used his name, causing the man in question's eyebrows to raise up now. "Could you… let me out… I promise I'll *hic* be good." She told him slyly, giggling afterwards as she had her hands doing the scouts promise. He was confused as to why he allowed himself to be swayed so easily, maybe it was her glossy blue lipped smile or the way she managed to persuade him with insistent demands like his Caitlin did.

He laughed got up now, dusting off his jeans as he moved back to the monitor, tapping it quickly as the glass door of the cell slowly moved upwards as Barry walked over. Narrowly moving through the minefield of bottles to reach down, gently putting his arms around her as he picked her up in his arms, wondering if Caitlin felt this light or as cold if he ever had carried her in this kind of state of dress.

Barry winced slightly as he held her up, she was light but her exposed skin was an extreme cold temperature but managed to hold her as she now pressed herself up against Barry, causing a blush to strike his cheeks as she seemed very content with feeling the heat his flustered body was creating as she easily siphoned it off of him through his clothes.

"Soooooooooo Barry?" She started, looking up at him with childish excitement. "You going to sleep with me tonight!" Grinning deviously up at him, clearly messing with him, yet she retained that tone to her voice that Caitlin had used when she usually was questioning him, he tried to focus and remember that this Caitlin in his arms was not his Caitlin. It was getting harder as when she spoke she just kept sparking memories of his world's Caitlin in his head.

"Actually I was going to put you.. to bed." He told her still blushing as he soon was in his old room and in the midst of setting her down, the dizzy girl giggled uncharacteristically again and clung to his shirt now as she got balanced once more.

"Get into bed." He commanded, although his threat wasn't exactly edged with an angry tone she still obeyed and got under the sheets, figuring since drunk Caitlin from earth-2 was like this she'd do what he said the last time he had to help a drunk Earth-1 Caitlin get to bed.

He felt a bit weird now, this scenario with Caitlin reminded him of one he had had roughly a year ago, it felt weird but just as funny as that night as he chuckled silently to himself.

She yawned and lied down on her side, pulling the covers over her as Barry quickly looked at the door, planning on leaving her to rest undisturbed.

"Pretty boy?" She slurred, trying to get Barry attention and it worked as he looked back and smirked amused. "Will… you stay here until I go to sleep?" She pouted slightly as she sat up and looked up at the handsome speedster.

"Sure…" His hesitation seemingly melted by the adorable drunk smile plastered to the usually distanced villainess.

"Yah!" She announced, her drunk voice full of enthusiasm as she eagerly resumed her previous position as she lied there, her pale eyelids slowly dropping over her piercing blue eyes as she had the faint yet powerful heat of Barry Allen's palm stroking her covered leg as he sat on the end of the bed. A faint and happy smile tugging his lips upwards at the sight.

His eyes remained glued to the sleeping woman as she yawned and slowly closed her eyes once more as she peeked briefly at Barry to make sure he was still around.

Despite the smile tugging at his lips he felt a bit of sadness as the woman lying in front of him only seemed happy with the presence of alcohol in her system and would no doubt return to her previous state of being distanced and irritating after her extreme hangover.

She soon did fall asleep, Barry however remained where he was. He wasn't quite sure what made him linger on the end of the bed, maybe it was because he was afraid

that she'd do something straight after she left, that it was all a ruse in order to get what she wanted.

* * *

 **Cortex**

Caitlin watched over the feed now, she watched as the scene unfolded, constantly reminding herself this was trust purposes, to see if Frost wasn't lying to them and partially because she wanted to see just exactly what Barry's feelings towards Frost's very _forward_ personality were, not for personal reassurance she kept telling herself mentally as a voice woke her from her concentrated glance.

"Hey Caitlin." Joe West walked in, sporting a usual grin as he held up a paper bag which was no doubt filled with food. "Big Belly Burger, I got your favourite." He cracked a toothy grin.

"Eh why not." Her passive expression cracked into a soft smile as she quickly reached over, turning the monitor off before reaching back to Joe to take her food from his grip.

"Hey do you know where any cups are?" Joe asked her curiously.

"Sure, let me just get them." She offered, getting up and briskly heading off out of the main room to locate some.

Now with her gone, Joe curiously leaned over her desk, turning on the monitor to see what Caitlin had saw prior, narrowing his eyes as he wondered why she would be so interested in all this. Then something clicked in his head. Caitlin is jealous of Killer Frost, well it was certainly something reasonable to be upset about as he was playing with the enemy.

Upon hearing a familiar sound of heels striking against polished marble floor, he quickly turned off the monitor and sat back down, flashing the doctor a smile as he saw her holding two cups in her hands.

He leaned over the desk to take his cup from her. "Where's Bar?"

"Oh he's just-" Barry interrupted her sentence, his whoosh of air had blown her hair astray as he was quickly near the paper bag now, grinning happily.

"Here." She finished with a huff as she adjusted her hair.

"Hey Joe." Barry greeted him as he turned his head to talk over his shoulder as he rummaged through the bag for his own food. "Killer Frost is asle-" He started but realised his foster father had no knowledge about what they were planning.

"Who's Killer Frost?" Joe glanced between Barry and Caitlin with a look of confusion.

"You know the whole, parallel earths…" Barry started, Joe knew about those so nodded.

"She is my counterpart from that other earth." She told him simply.

"I take it, you're a meta there?"

"Yeah… a villain.." Caitlin sighed, as if she had some part to play in the criminal life her counterpart got involved in.

"Well what's she doing here?!" Joe asked impatiently.

"We made a deal, we protect her from Zoom she will help us with Zoom." The speedster quickly explained.

"And you suddenly just trust a villain from another world you barely know."

"Joe, she's still Caitlin…" Barry insisted, not liking or wanting to embrace the idea that Killer Frost was no longer Caitlin Snow.

"Barry…" Caitlin interjected. "She was never like me; she was a different Caitlin Snow before the incident with the particle accelerator."

"I-I don't want to give up on her." He admitted. "We can get her to reform." He suggested.

"My counterpart has killed people, without in batting an eye." She frowned. Feeling betrayed by how he easily defended that Caitlin, not her- the one who he actually knew and had been looked after by- but some slutty villainous version of herself.

Barry groaned, clearly not in the mood as he facepalmed, visually frustrated. "I need some air." He told them sternly, definitely not going to come back as he zoomed off.

"Barry!" Caitlin called out as he ran off, her heels quickly clapping against the floor before Joe put a hand on her arm.

"Caitlin, Barry just needs some time to think." Joe insisted as he could see the stress clouding her features.

"What has Barry done this time?" A voice called from the entrance of the cortex before a slurp could be heard.

Joe and Caitlin turned, seeing Harrison Wells of Earth-2 standing there, slipping on his drink from big belly burger, both imagined he would not be pleased one of his world's villains was crashing at their lab.

* * *

 **And that's it, you guys wanted more interaction between Barry and Killer Frost so there you go and I decided to add in the rest of the characters so the story feels a lot more populated**

 **Feel free to comment your criticism and favourite and follow this story for more updates. Be sure to comment on here so I know you still want me to focus on this story :D**

 **-Rob**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, enjoy!**

* * *

"Why is Killer Frost here?" Harry frowned but retained a lighter tone, he was quite pissed but didn't seem that annoyed as Caitlin had been. He kept a neutral expression as he slurped on his drink again.

"She saved Barry and Cisco and your daughter before on Earth-2." Caitlin told Harry, as much as she disliked her counterpart it felt unfair for her not to be able to speak for herself due to her rather wasted state.

"Still, she works for Zoom." The scientist reminded them both as he scanned the room. "Joe you of all people know we should not be allowing her to remain here, it jeopardises all chances we have of getting Barry prepared in time."

"Well we can't just throw some dangerous meta human out of here, who knows what she could do unsupervised." Joe inputted.

"Her powers are his opposite, she will be more of an obstacle than help to Barry." He spat, although there was a harsh truth to his words that lingered in Caitlin's head.

"Well we will keep those two apart." Joe shrugged as he gave his suggestion.

"Impossible, from seeing Killer Frost when she was with Barry on my Earth she was constantly trying to impose herself on him." This sentence seemed to make Caitlin's eyes go wide as she couldn't help but feel some odd irregular feeling building in her base of her stomach.

"Well we can simply get her somewhere else to stay where Barry can't interact with her."

"I think I'll check up on our… guest." It sounded liked she had difficulty even pronouncing her name.

The two men however seemed to absorb in their verbal battle to acknowledge her comment and luckily so as she decided to quickly slip away out of the door and to Barry's old room.

* * *

 **Barry's Room**

Finding Caitlin Snow from earth-2 asleep and peacefully resting. It was hard to comprehend sometime how they had a killer sleeping in their lab.

The doctor moved closer and soon went rigid. Anger oddly swelled in her veins, her hands on instinct tightened up into balled fists as she felt an odd hatred for herself, well her doppelganger.

She remained where she was as Killer Frost seemed to sense her presence as she slowly rose from her slumber. Yawning softly and stretching her pale and slender arms as she sat up, causing her to notice how her attire consisted of Barry's borrowed clothes.

It was thanks to her quick reflexes that Caitlin leapt forwards, bringing the nearby bowl at the side of the bed beneath her counterpart as she lurched over. Frost suddenly began coughing roughly before vomiting into it.

"Lovely." She groaned as she finally saw Killer Frost lift her head up, a sapphire smirk rested on her lips as she wiped her lips with the back of her milky skinned hand, now the two Caitlin's were staring at one another as Caitlin felt her teeth idly chatter as the temperature of the room quickly dropped.

"Hey good lookin'." Frost joked, one hand going to rest against her upset stomach as she sat upright and finally disconnected their eyes from one another and blinked, running a hand up to push her dishevelled platinum hair away from her frustrated features.

Caitlin didn't reply, simply rolling her eyes as she remained where she was, soon moving the bowl out of the range of either's nose once her counterpart had no need for it.

"I take it we are lightweights on either earth?" Caitlin ignored her earth-2 counterpart's attempt at lightening the mood.

"What happened to you?" Was what Doctor Snow asked her as she curiously studied her appearance, seeing the giddiness and sickness in her features.

"A lot of shit happened, care to be more specific?" She harshly told her as she rubbed her temple.

"How did you end up like?"

"What the ic-"

"No. the attitude, what could have happened to us."

"Dad did, he went to war, came back all messed up and took out his anger onto us and mom." She told her bluntly. "We left him and lived on our own, mom can't afford to keep us going so ditched us not long after. After that fuckfest of a childhood you can kind of see why I never turned out like you with your fancy degrees and normal looks." She frowned.

"I'm sor-"

"No you don't get to be." She shut her up again. "You don't know what it felt like. To be helpless and trying to see the good in everything, it helps when you see things for how they are."

"I know what it felt like before, when Ronni-"

"Don't try and bring up Ronnie, he was nothing to me." She frowned. "He loved crime and dragged me down with him, He was the one who dragged me out to steal shit when that stupid accelerator blew, so when you mention Ronnie remember that the one you knew was far different from my one."

Caitlin of earth-1 flinched now, she tried to muster enough strength to yell back at Killer Frost with what harsh and vulgar words her mind could come up with but couldn't. She understood that Frost was explaining herself and couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Okay…" She noticed how Frost's head had dipped down, noticing now she was playing with her ring in her hand, noticing an icy layer crawl over the surface of the gold jewellery.

"Do you still have your one?" Frost asked her curiously as she noticed Caitlin sit down next to her.

"Yes.." She held up her pale fingers, exposing the ring on her fingers. This brought Killer Frost's cold hands to hers as she admired the ring.

"Ironically, it's the same one." She mused as she looked down at her own one. "I take it that he bought yours because Ronnie stole mine."

"I guess we are more different than I thought." Caitlin admitted as Killer Frost let go of her hand now.

"Very very different." Frost added with a smirk.

"You should probably get some more rest; your metabolism is returning to its usual state now so that alcohol will have already begun to flush from your system." She explained as she got up and moved swiftly to the door.

"Thank you, Doctor Snow." She teasingly spoke. "Tell your boyfriend I said hello."

Caitlin was already out of the door and rolling her eyes at her comment, already guessing who she meant as she headed straight past the cortex and out to her car, aiming to go home now as she was already tired of all this frustrating and complicated shit.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Nothing else eventful happened that previous day, after roughly a hour's worth of debating they had agreed to let her stay but were going to keep a very close eye on Killer Frost.

"God… my head…" Cisco groaned as he rubbed his head in pain as he exited the elevator, a clearly amused Barry Allen walking out beside him, grinning wildly at the black sunglasses covering the Hispanic engineer's eyes.

"You know you emptied at least like twenty bottles yesterday, dude that's like a world record." Barry spoke with loud enthusiasm that made Cisco to groan in pain.

"So loud…"

"So I'm curious, do you remember anything?" Barry asked.

"Well not very much… " He told him before stopping, noticing how his breath was visible in the air.

"Hey who turned the heating off?" Barry shivered before moving forwards.

After turning through the hallway he stopped midway, finding the majority of the walls of the cortex to be layered with thick, cold ice.

"What the frack…" Cisco said as he squinted under his glasses to see exactly what had happened in front of him.

Barry quickly zoomed off, leaving a disorientated and cursing Cisco behind him.

The speedster quickly stopped outside of the room where Killer Frost had been using, only finding the hallway outside of it coated in even more slippery ice which made him slip and fall onto his jean clad butt.

"Caitlin!" He called as he stumbled up, carefully leaning against the frame of the open door as he cautiously moved forwards. Not even realising how he was using the name to call for the villain and not his dear friend.

Everything looked the same, despite being layered in a thin layer of ice everything seemed to have been in place and calm, the only thing not frozen was the thick bed and the covers that rested on top which housed a clearly tired Killer Frost.

The ice woman groaned, wiping her sleepy eyes as she had been woken up by his name calling.

"Firstly, don't…. call me that." She told him, tiredness slowly effecting her words. "Secondly, what the hell do you want?!" She answered him just as loudly as he had called.

"You just froze up half of the lab!" Barry informed her.

"Oh…" She blinked and appeared casual. "Sorry?"

"Sorry?" He groaned. "It's fricken freezing out here!" His anger breath visible as his teeth chattered wildly.

"What?" She frowned. "I didn't exactly plan to freeze up my last hope of protection." She shrugged as she now got up. After quickly look around she located her clothes and snapped her fingers, sharp icicles forming and shooting up to in front of Barry, matching his height as she smirked coyly at him, causing him to swiftly turn as she dressed now.

"You need to learn how to control your powers more or else Harry is going to kick you out of here." Barry informed her.

"My powers were fine before I came here Sexy, before you got in my way." Using a new nickname now as she was now finishing up by putting on her leather jacket and snapping her fingers and making the ice dissipate as she walked forwards, surprisingly having good traction on the icy floor in her heels!

"Where are you going?" Barry's head twisted to follow after her.

"You want to find out why I froze this place, let's find out!" She called back bitterly before vanishing around a corner.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

 **Cortex**

By now the whole team had been assembled, dressed in thick parka coats and mittens as all seemed equally cosy and slightly frozen they also seemed all fairly pissed at the icy villainess who leaned against the frozen desk of the main room, casually admiring her navy blue nails.

"So, me and Doctor Snow seemed to have figured out the reason behind this sudden freeze over." A thickly dressed Harry told them, nose red as he clearly had a cold but kept himself from appearing unprofessional and sneezing as he adjusted the glasses that sat on the bridge of his nose.

"It seems due to her overexposure to the heat that Barry's speed force charged cells produce it seems her body has absorbed more heat than it normally can take so without the presence of the heat source she generated a cold to stabilise her internal temperatures, unfortunately it seems the cold she generates is the same as the heat she receives."

Everyone's focus soon switched onto Barry, mitten clad hands and thick sleeved arms crossed as they now glared at him.

"What?" He backed up a little, nearly losing his footing. "I didn't mean to supercharge her?"

"You still caused it, she was better off in that cell where Cisco left her." Harry pointed out, keeping a neutral expression as he his deadly stare said it all.

"She was drunk, it didn't seem fair to just lock her up after nothing." Barry frowned.

"Y'know she is right here." Killer Frost interjected, gaining a glare from everyone. "Just saying." She defensively spoke before returning to her previous action of examining her nails.

"Well if you seem to be protective over her then she is your responsibility for now." Harry told him sternly, this only made Barry go wide eye.

"Wait what?" He retorted, frowning now at what he was suggesting. "I have to look after her?"

"Well we cannot keep her in the lab as next time something like this happens some of the things we are actually using to help you could get broken." He told him.

"Well Joe cannot house her, Mr Ramon, me and Doctor Snow can't. which leaves you."

Barry blinked. "So she has got to stay with me, I thought exposing her to my heat was bad?"

"Yes it would, that's why I made this." Harry held out a strange metallic bracelet.

"Hey wait that's not what I think it is right?" Killer Frost frowned and stood upright.

"Power damper, should help with containing your ice powers."

She sighed as Barry was on her side as well. "This is a terrible plan."

* * *

 **And that it's for this chapter. I know it's short but I know I have to give you guys something since I've recently been busy and unable to balance myself between my stories, life, and rewriting my story Experiment.**

 **Like always, if you enjoyed this story and want to see more then follow and favourite.**

 **Guys, feel free to leave criticism in the comments. I mean please do as a writer I enjoy knowing what I could improve on, plus it powers my tachyon prototype.**

 **Peace out and stay tuned!**

 **-Rob**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flash Frost 6**

 **Sorry for the late update, I try and update weekly but due to writers block and a busy school life I haven't been very active so here is my peace offering to you guys :D**

* * *

It didn't take long for them to get to Barry's apartment. Despite how hesitant Barry was to actually having Killer Frost nearby him at times where he could be most vulnerable. His constant and panicked thinking had stretched the length of the journey as by the time he had thought of all the times where he could be at his weakest in his home they were at his door.

"You going to open the door pretty boy?" The alluring icy tone rang through the ice villainess' voice from under the thick hoodie that hid her pale skin and her platinum blonde hair. "Because this thing is rather uncomfortable to wear." She complained as she abruptly pulled down her hood and letting her curly locks tumble out free.

Barry saw this and bit his tongue, tempted to yell at for endangering their secrecy and also if any saw she looked like this world's Caitlin Snow, then his friend would be at risk. But he could just hurry up and actually unlock the door for them.

He quickly did so. Not wasting any time, he quickly walked in and ushered her to make herself at home, shutting the door quickly behind him and locking it.

"Why the lock?" Frost smirked with smugness, knowing she had him right where she wanted so settled for teasing. "Planning on getting the neighbours' attention." She licked her lips intently.

This action made Barry lucky he had his mouth, feeling a light and sudden emotion storm its way up his throat and luckily got caught in his throat alongside his breath. _God this so so so so so awkward._

"J-Just so you don't run away." He recovered and threw on his casual tone to mask his oddness.

"Yeah sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." She smirked smugly as she pulled off the hoodie, exposing a baggy T-shirt and grey yoga pants. "God, remind me why I allowed myself to dress up like this."

"Because it was all we had of Caitlin's at the lab that would fit you." Barry explained, averting his eyes as he moved to the kitchen.

"You sure it wasn't because you like me in other people's clothes." She purred slightly as she followed him into the cramped room, smirking as she noticed how small the room was as she saw him go to the other side and saw her opening and took it.

She quickly moved up close behind him, grinning mischievously as she leaned over him. "What you doing?" Deliberately letting her cold breath hit the back of his long neck.

"Getting something to e- "Barry tensed up, his shoulders riding up now as he felt her breath. Wondering now just how close she was to him as he slowly twisted his form around.

Now he was facing him, she smirked playfully and before he could get another answer out she roughly pushed him against the old counter of his kitchen and swiftly grabbed hold of his wrists.

He hissed momentarily, feeling the cold buzz dance and explore his exposed arms as his own internal heat shielded him from the much deadlier effects.

"What are you doing, Caitlin?" He asked softly, clearly not showing as much as anger as she would have expected before she decided to really test him. Pressing herself now right against him, her sapphire eyes focused on his innocent, normal lips before she stared back into his.

"What?" She smirked smugly, noticing the heat that his cheeks now emitted, letting a low hum escape her lips as she absorbed that in mercilessly and noticed his wide eyes and decided to go for it.

Leaning in, she expected to feel a gust of heat burn her lips and the warmth of Barry Allen to rush through her body, to touch every ache and soothe it within seconds and maybe she would feel a little less cold to the touch for seconds after. After that explosive 'supercharge' she had got from him previous she knew she needed more since then and planned to get more.

However, that is not what she got, she instead got a metal bracelet and the suddenly she was prevented from touching Barry Allen as his hand firmly gripped my wrist and due to the sudden loss of her powers she knew he was stronger as he put her at arm length.

"What was that." Frost watched as he said this, pouting as she saw his cheerful demeanour falter as she frowned herself.

"Why did you try to do that?!" His voice reeked of hurt and pain and for once she seemed to actually feel it.

She couldn't tell if it was her lack of powers or the closeness between them as she could feel his pain, his guilt now as seemed she was being fed it by Barry now.

"I-I…" She tore herself away, moving out of his firm grip and a few steps from him now, feeling the external effects of her cold abilities finally wear off as she reached up and dragged some of her now auburn hair in front of her view. "No this cannot be happening." She said as she kept her back to him and now studied her normal pale fingers and groaned.

"W-What's wrong?" Barry asked, she could feel the good man inside of him leak out of him, infecting her with his contagious concern as she remained where she was, rigid and trying to retain her cold exterior.

"It's nothing." She told him harshly, balling her fists and moved straight out of the kitchen, prompting Barry to follow after her.

"Cait." This caused her to twist around, throwing him a scowl, expecting him to back off but found him still standing, his tone was softer as if he was seeing Caitlin Snow of Earth-1, which he kind of was as she now resembled her exactly.

"Why do you call me that!" She spat angrily, she hated that name. Despite it being her birth name she was no longer Caitlin Snow, she hadn't been for two years now. "I am not and never will be her again."

"You are, deep down you still are." He seemed determined to get through to her as he stepped closer, only to cause her to take another step back as she crossed her arms.

"I am not; you don't want to save me." She told him. "You just can't bear to lose someone who looks like HER." She had seen the way he looked at his Caitlin, the brief glances, the playful banter the two shared, their similarities and their differences. It pissed her off as Barry just couldn't handle there being an evil version of Caitlin as this endangered his Caitlin. That's when she realised he would never be able to try and hurt her as long as she looked like her doppelganger.

"What-"

"Cut the crap, I am not your Caitlin and you can't make me like her!"

"Cait-Frost that is not what I'm trying to do."

"Yeah right." And with that she stormed off to Barry Allen's bedroom and once again stole it for herself and leaving the scarlet speedster to sigh and groan to himself.

* * *

 **Star Labs**

 **Cisco's Lab**

 **One Hour Later**

"Do you think your meta cuffs will work on Killer Frost?" Joe asked Cisco as he watched Caitlin exit the lab to get all three of them some coffee from Jitters.

"Of course, dude they are like state of the art, I just modified the prototype version of the Boot we had here so that it works on Meta Humans from Earth-2." Cisco explained, turning his attention back to his workbench.

"I'm still concerned for Barry. Frost won't make this new arrangement easy for him." He sighed, judging from how Barry looked after her earlier, he knew she might try and manipulate him.

"Of course not, like Harry said Killer Frost loves toying with Barry." Cisco just shrugged.

"You don't think we should…yakow get someone to go over and check on them?"

"Joe, it's been about an hour already, if something happened then Barry would have called us."

"I know… I just feel a bit overprotective of him that's all." He chuckled slightly.

"You starting to sound like Caitlin, Joe." Cisco flashed him a grin as he told him.

"That's something I gotta ask about as well." Joe admitted as he leaned against the wall now. "Does Caitlin like Barry?"

"Like? They are like best friends of course she likes him." He had to admit, it was an odd question that constantly circled around in his mind, did she actually like Barry. He knew she probably did but no in the usual sense, he was hot; every girl they saw gave him a glance and looked him over.

"No, not like that but are you know…"

"I… don't think...so..." Cisco answered awkwardly, now that he was thinking about it they did seem a little closer than usual lately, maybe it was the loss of Jay that had pushed them closer together.

"Well Caitlin just seemed to a bit different when Killer Frost start making moves on Barry…"

"Woah… that is interesting." Cisco stopped what he was doing now and moved over to continue their conversation.

"So you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah… we do some investigation; I have a small microphone in that prototype before Harry upgraded them so we could have a little peek?" And Cisco already had the perfect plan brewing in his head.

* * *

 **Barry Allen's Apartment**

 **30 Minutes Ago**

"If you stop sulking… I'll take off the bracelet." She had been locked up in there for a long time already and was currently rummaging through his nightstand to find some of his stored candy.

"At least get me something to drink." She spat back bitterly as she searched around still.

"Yeah, I don't exactly have much food or drinks." Barry sheepishly called through the door.

"Hmm I guess I could go for something warm." Frost shrugged as she now leaned against the wood. "Maybe some coffee if my captor is feeling nice."

"Captor?" He scuffled. "Please, I put the cuffs on to defend myself." Barry said casually as she rolled her eyes and slowly opened the door and briskly walked out in the uncomfortable running shoes she had to borrow.

"From what, it's just your average Caity Snow." She sneered slightly and looked around, spotting one of his leather jackets she grinned and put it on, finding it not looking too bad as she smirked to herself now before twisting to look at Barry. "I'll be keeping this." She informed him.

Barry let out a slight laugh before he moved over to pick up his other jacket and slipped it on. "Jitters it is."

"Jitters? You're telling me here it's some crappy coffee shop?" This earned her a look of surprise form Barry.

"What? I happen to care about music." She told him in a matter-of-factly way that reminded him briefly of Caitlin as she headed straight to the door and turned back to him.

"Mind letting your prisoner go?" Frost shot playfully.

"I take it earth-2 has those kind of fetishes to." Barry counteracted as he moved past her to unlock the door and smirked cheekily as she frowned and walked out.

* * *

 **10 minutes later**

After a brief visit to Jitters, Barry and Frost were soon back in his apartment and sitting either end of his couch.

"I take it back, this is-" Frost saw the signs of a smug smirk forming on his face as she realised this was going to allow him to break under her cold exterior. "-Adequate."

"Oh really…" Barry asked cheekily once more and this earned him a slight glare from Frost before she noticed his eyes fly off to focus on something else.

There was a knock at the door, Barry quickly moved away from his seat opposite her on the couch, much to Frost's dismay to answer the knock, finding a familiar face at the door.

"Hey Iris." Barry greeted the coca skinned woman with a warming smile which made Frost frown oddly as she stared at Barry with disgust.

"Hey Caitlin." Frost turned to face the woman now as she heard her name being spoke.

"Hi…Iris." She replied clearly as she smirked slightly before looking at Barry, seeing another opportunity, her tone clearly lacked the perky and enthusiastic tone her earth-1 counterpart was known for.

"How are you, you know after um the stuff with Jay." Iris asked out concern, however her voice carried a slight stutter as she didn't want to be insensitive.

"Oh that… I'm fine." She gave her a very out of place tight smile before looking at Barry who was slightly confused but understood when she gave him a quick wink before getting up and moving to stand next to Barry as her hand reached out and locked itself firmly around his, the cold touch making me twitch slightly as not only did it catch Barry's attention but a certain other.

"If you guys are busy… I'll come back at a better time." She sheepishly looked at both of them and her eyes caught a brief glimpse of their linked hands.

"That's-It's um not what it looks like." Barry told her with a flustered expression and in a few seconds she was gone and out of the door, now he looking back at Frost and pulling his hand away.

Once she was gone Caitlin smirked and rolled her eyes. "I was always wondering if you and her were together like on my earth, guess not." She commented brashly.

"Why did you grab my h- wait is it that obvious?"

"Well you do tend to constantly smile and stare at her, you kept doing that that goodie two shoes back on my world."

Barry blushed and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess you're going to tell me it's not going to work out."

"Well it was on my list of problems I have with you." She told him casually as she reached down and brought her coffee up to her lips and savoured the sweet and hot taste of it. "Right beneath that baby face."

"Wait you have a list?" Barry raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Anyway, what was the whole holding hands thing about?"

"I was doing you a favour-"

"-What ruining my chances-"

"-No. Helping you. You are obsessed with her." Frost frowned at him simply.

"You know when you talk like that I keep believing it's her."

"Well I guess your world's version of me is as practical as I am."

"You're complimenting yourself, isn't that a bit vain." Barry teased.

"And what about you then?" Frost questioned "Heard you two got a bit of sweet spot for Doctor Snow."

"How would you know what we're like?" Barry frowned, he could feel anger riling up in him from just the mocking of his friendship with the sweet and caring Dr Snow.

"Zoom fed all of us metas he hired information, he noted that you had a particular interest in the her." She shrugged.

"Hmm…" Is all he said as he narrowed his eyes in a frown. "I'm not to let you talk about Caitlin like that."

"There it is, that spark of protectiveness." She playfully spoke as she watched his face drop its annoyed expression.

"And that too, god you realise how much you say you aren't like her but you kinda are."

"I am not." Frost rolled her eyes and looked back over at door. "Why didn't you tell her that it wasn't **her** Caitlin holding hands with her foster brother?"

"Because if she knew she'd tell the others and it'd get too complicated." Barry shrugged it off truthfully, he really didn't want to get into any trouble with the rest of the team.

"Hmm so pretending to be holding hands with the earth-1 version who doesn't know about this was always a better plan." She smirked once more before taking a sip of her coffee and studied him. "If we are so alike then why are you here with me, the murderous killer and not the sweet sweet innocent doctor?"

"I…" He didn't quite have an answer for that, sure he preferred the kinder Doctor but found himself torn. "Someone has to keep you in check and I don't trust you with Cisco considering the last time he babysat you..."

"Keep me in check? I made you get me coffee. How do you think that's going for you?" She told him. "I can easily get what I want with you."

"It was a peace offering." Barry rolled his eyes. "You really think you are in control here?"

"Well I can easily ruin your Caitlin's reputation by just looking like her so yes I am in control." She smirked smugly, making Barry seem perplexed, he had never really seen the Doctor Snow from his earth pull off that kind of expression.

"So what?" He casually remarked. "I am the fastest man alive, I can stop you in a second."

"Oh what I do you won't see coming." She shot him a mischievous grin that had Barry puzzled as he remained upright.

"Not funny." He told her over the small distance between them.

"Whatever." The two locked eyes with one another.

Before he had the chance to recover or to let go of her she surprised him, lunging against him, pinning his lean frame against hard wall of his apartment as she stared at him, aiming to close the distance since she wanted to absorb all of that heat from Barry Allen.

Barry was having a different kind of dilemma, he was inches away from the face of Caitlin Snow, well Killer Frost who looked exactly like her, save for her much messier wardrobe and hairstyle as well as the way she bit her lip in a much more different context.

She leaned in now, determined to get herself a piece of a speedster.

Luckily for Barry, the sound of his phone ringing pulled him away from the moment, instead of staring into her eyes like a normal romantic pairing would do he looked straight at his phone and went wide eyed at the revelation that had been texted to him.

"They-we… problem at STAR labs, they need us." He babbled with a crimson blush.

"Us?" Frost raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yes, one your metas are on the loose." And in a burst of speed he had her in his arms and they were out of the door and on their way to the lab, not wanting to talk about what just happened right now as he decided to get this threat out of the way first.

* * *

 **2 minutes later**

 **STAR labs**

 **Cortex**

The entire team was gathered in the cortex once more, all watching the multiple screens in the room to watch the local news report announce that a hostage situation had literally just happened.

"Kord Industries… I'll get Oliver on the phone, see if he knows about this." Barry spoke out as he moved away from the group and to the hallway as he began calling his archer friend.

"So why exactly does Elsa look like normal?" Cisco asked out loud to no one in particular, only garnering a glare from the icy villainess.

"Because your little BFF decided it would be cool to take away my powers."

"I'm sure he had a good reason." A calm and weak voice spoke.

Frost turned to face her seated counterpart who had just spoke, frowning further at seeing her own independent reflection.

"Oh he did, too bad that didn't exactly stop me." She mused, sparking several perplexed looks from around the room.

"Um... what exactly are you talking about Frosty?" Cisco raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked at smug expression stretched across her lips.

"None of your business, Vibe." She told him with that same cold tone she used usually to avoid conversations.

"Imma walk away." He put his classy and sassy tone as he put his hands up briefly before moving away from his desk to head to the small medical room linked to the cortex.

"So… just how different are we?" Her ice tone directed at the seated Caitlin Snow now.

"What do you mean?" She gave her a hard glance back which was designed to intimidate but only sparked a smug smirk which spread across her lips.

"I mean, what's different for you than It is for me in this world?" She now rested her leather clad butt on the edge of the desk, much to Caitlin's dismay. "Clearly your fashion sense, which by the way could use some serious help." She pointed out.

She frowned slightly, feeling a humiliating bright red scold her cheeks. "Says the one dressed like a stripper." She retorted, sounding very unlike herself as suddenly everyone was focused on the two girls arguing.

"Aw is Caity jealous because I stole her little flash from her, don't worry on my world I don't do that?"

"What?"

"Don't play dum-"

"Hey guys, Ollie said he's got his team heading over now, we should get going."

"Right behind Bar." Joe said as he checked his gun before holstering it.

"Actually I meant her." Barry awkwardly explained, gesturing to Killer Frost, Joe looking confused at his choice.

"You're taking Killer Frost, a villain, help with the heroes?" Caitlin asked from her desk, sounding shocked. "Are you sure that's wise Barry." She asked, since it directed at Barry there was a lot of concern laced into her words.

"Look I know what you're thinking but she knows metas from that earth and how to actually fight them." Barry explained, gaining looks from both Harry and Joe. "Not that you guys are doing an already fine job in doing so..."

"Fine I'll do but mine taking this stupid bracelet off." Frost spoke up, Caitlin agreed. Already tired of seeing her counterpart in those clothes, Barry's clothes. This felt like some what if scenarios; like what if she was going out with Barry, wearing his clothes, flirting with him shamelessly.

She shook that thought from her mind with sudden internal shock as she hadn't expected such ideas to have ever existed in her mind prior to this very moment, instead she watched the conversation in silence and as a watcher.

"Also it would be helpful to know who this meta is." She added with bitter impatience.

"Simon Curtis, a small time arsonist he was trapped in a burning-" Harry started, turning on the screen to show the man on the main screen of the Cortex.

"Building the night of the explosion." She finished his sentence and answered their confused expressions. "What, he used to drone on about how it made him feel like a god to have survived that fire."

"So you know this meta human?" Barry asked her.

"Yes, I did a few jobs with him then cut him loose, guy was too much of a loose cannon" She explained.

"Well do know how to stop him, Frost." Harry narrowed his eyes at the meta human.

"It'll be easy." She shrugged causally before looking at Barry. "Just get this off me and I'll handle your little pest problem." Ending her sentence with a wink directed at and luckily only noticed by Barry.

* * *

 **And that's it for this week's addition to the story, I admit this chapter is mainly filler to prepare you for the first official fight where Killer Frost is actually on the morally good side of it.**

 **I also wanted to start the whole Killer Frost/Barry/Caitlin Wheel up now since I've been dying to have some tension and drama up in dis fictional grill :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed and if you did then please favourite and follow to let me know you want to see more of this story**

 **Until next time, peace out!**

 **-Rob**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm glad to finally be writing this fight scene, I recently had an idea for this story and how I can bring Caitlin and Barry closer. Despite the story focusing on the Killer Frost and Barry elements the endgame pairing will be Snowbarry so sorry to all you FlashFrost fans but don't leave just yet. There is still going to be some unresolved tension between Barry Allen and Killer Frost.**

 **Also this a very long chapter soooooooooooo**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Downtown Central City**

 **6:12 PM**

The police were already outside of the building, police cars parked across the entirety of the road, forming a hastily built blockade that spanned two blocks. None had approached the fancy looking building that had the words "Kord Industries" which shone bright and blue as there was warning ring of fire that guarded the door in a crude circle that towered over the police officers and had forced them to back up several feet.

A burst of scarlet exploded onto the scene, stopping mere feet from the semi-circle of flames and releasing a dazed Killer Frost from his red arms.

At the sudden appearance of Central City's greatest hero, the police officers stepped back. Clearly understanding he had it under control.

"Don't bother." Frost informed him. "Curtis' flames are dependent on him, as long as he's awake they'll keep burning."

"So what then?"

"Leave that to me." She grabbed hold of his chin, shutting her eyes briefly as he gasped slight as a chilling sensation soared through his lower face as she soon pulled away her hand and moved forward, straight into the flame.

Barry quickly darted forward in a burst of speed, slow motion for him but real time for him as he expected her to hiss and cuss at me being hurt but the flames parted for her!

The flames briefly glowing blue before dying down and allowing her to pass through as she turned around and felt a hand on her leather jacket clad arm, the villain had forgot to mention to her temporary ally that she despised being grabbed despite the touch being warm and gentle.

"What?" She frowned, her angry expression left concealed by the light blue domino mask that hid her eyes and upper nose, allowing her to preserve her identity and her angry face.

"Tell me next time you try something like that."

"I'm not like your little doctor friend, I can actually look after myself." She announced gloatingly

" _Hey I can hear you guys."_ The annoyed voice of Barry's Caitlin spoke out quietly through his comm.

"Look let's just get in there and kill this punk." Killer Frost soon pulled her arm from his grip and marched forwards towards the front of the building, Barry quickly following in a burst of speed as soon as she distanced herself from the flame it sparked back to life.

" _Barry, Oliver's got the roof covered, feel free to make your way up."_ Cisco's voice perked up from his radio.

Barry smirked and opened the door now, catching the irritated look that Frost bore now, he was curious as to why she seemed so pissed suddenly. It wasn't him was it? Well save for that near kiss at his she seemed fine with it, hell she liked teasing everyone about it.

She didn't seem fixated on it and clearly was not going to discuss it here now. One because of their terrible timing and secondly, Barry's comm was still on, maybe after she would when they were somewhere more private.

Once inside the pair found the lobby of the complex empty, the damaged and flaming infrastructure of the place had already frightened employees and sightseers alike into running off.

Barry soon rushed around the room in blur of motion, finding no one unharmed or dead as the place like they assumed was abandoned.

"So split up for-" He curiously asked her.

"-Yes." Frost answered sharply and walked off, she already had a plan in mind and luckily she had been given back her previous clothing as she looked as if she was right at home on Earth-2.

" _Barry eyes up"_ The Caitlin Snow of his world's rung out into his ear, carrying an undignified tone as Barry realised they still had the micro camera installed in his cowl, said camera was installed near his eyes which happened to be looking at a particular pair of buttocks wrapped tightly up in blue leather.

Barry blushed, figuring they couldn't see that hopefully as he snapped his head away and rushed around with his super-speed, quickly returning beside Frost with a loud whoosh following him and dishevelling her hair which caused her to spin on the spot, frowning slightly as she jumped out of surprise and let out a small yelp.

"Anything?" He asked her, trying to focus solely on his face but that too discomforted him.

Barry couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her blue glossy lips, blinking slightly as he realised he always pictured them a bright rosy red and always put into a cheerful smile while this pair seemed only to know how to smirk.

"Nothing so far, ground floor is empty." Frost stated bluntly, eyebrows knitted together in a frown as she noticed Barry's day dreaming state and noticed his weird stare and swiftly slapped him.

Barry was pulled from his gaze by the cold feeling that struck the side of his face, jolting him in back to reality as he stumbled with pain and clutched his cheek.

"Ouch!" He retorted, a bit too loudly as Killer Frost, thanks to her quick thinking, covered his mouth with her cold mouth to stop him.

"Shut up I think I can hear someone." She explained her actions easily as the door nearby them slammed open as a man who glowed bright green from his head and fists emerged, on closer inspection they could see how his head was absent and in its place rested a floating skull.

He-it saw them and roared loudly, bringing up a burning emerald fist and sending a lime blast of energy straight at them, luckily they had Barry's speed which came in handy as the blast was coming at Barry's lowest speed but still had to pull Frost aside to save her from the blast before sliding past this atomic skull and making him face him.

" _Barry, find a fire alarm."_ Caitlin order over the comm.

He quickly looked about, but by now this Atomic Skull saw Killer Frost and focused on her and let out a booming and distorted voice.

" **Traitor!"**

"I'm just smart enough to know when to get on the winning team." She smirked cockily and fired ice shards at him.

The attacks did nothing, with a raise of his hand the shards fell apart into clouds of vapour which drifted off harmlessly into the air.

" **Funny, I thought Zoom's bitch would have more fight in her."**

He then sent several blasts of green energy straight at her, his attention was to kill judging by how the blasts were aimed at her abdomen and gut.

She shut her eyes and lifted her arms up in a futile attempt to shield her pale form from attack. In a few seconds she knew she was going to feel the full force of his power but it never came as the loud cursing of Barry Allen rung out into her ears.

" _Barry!"_ The comm in Barry's ear rung with all of Team Flash's voices speaking in union.

He was in front of her, he slumped against her now, his gloved hands clutching onto the leather on her shoulders as the weight of the speedster was felt against her fully as the smell of burnt tri polymer and flesh stung her nostrils. He had taken the shot for her, it was noble she had to admit but pointless.

" **Looks like I killed the Flash."** Atomic Skull announced with evil pride as he cackled with enjoyment.

Frost set him down, noticing how the back of his suit had been burnt away and the flesh of his back burnt and cut, exposing a bloody mess which was no doubt painful for him.

" _What's happening?"_

The until now dormant ear piece on her person spoke out, it was her counterpart, despite making her cringe at hearing herself she was up for any help at this point.

"Barry's down." She told her simply as she moved forwards now.

" **Come for round 2? won't have your little breacher friend to help you this time."** He gloated as he moved forwards as well, quickly firing smaller bolts of ivy energy.

Frost clenched her teeth and picked up the pace. Along the way, she shot back several larger icicles at him. He however easily melted the few at first but she instead sent a hailstorm's worth of icy daggers his direction. Due to their sheer quantity and also their individual sharpness he was unable to stop all of them.

"You really think I need a man?" She sneered. "And before you ask no I don't need a skeleton either."

Skull went down with a hiss, knees hitting the ground hard as he reached into himself and dislodged a shard stuck in his stomach, green flames leaking out and flying away. It wasn't long before he stopped the source of pain in his shoulder and hesitantly tore that shard from his limb as he saw Frost gaining on him.

" _Frost, whatever you're thinking of doing, don't."_ Wells now spoke in her ear, using that same snarky and stern tone he used on Barry the moment she stepped foot onto Earth-1.

"I leave him he'll blab." Killer Frost swiftly answered as she crouched down next to the wounded meta human, he lashed out with a skeleton green flamed arm but she easily caught it and effortless extinguished his flame, causing him to hiss out in pain as his hand or bones snapped and fell apart.

" _Frost!"_ She heard him yell once more and she rolled her eyes and ignored it, who was he to judge her, she knew how much he had done to get his daughter back and who he had killed in order to accomplish his goal, her one was to kill Zoom for Ronnie and this man was an obstacle she could easily tackle.

" _Look you're not on Earth-2 anymore, you don't have to kill like you had to for Zoom."_ Caitlin Snow's sweet voice spoke into her ear again. Despite this she had a point, she was defined by how much of a freak and killer she was on her earth. But on this earth she was no one, a stranger in a strange world. _"You're free."_

It almost felt like she could have a chance at a clean slate here, well she knew she probably wouldn't be allowed to stay because of her doppelganger and protecting her and all that bullshit.

Killer Frost was torn, be the hero or do her normal routine and kill the dick, he did have it coming and he hurt her teammate so that definitely not cool. If she did kill everyone would be super annoyed and it wasn't really worth all the ear ache so…

She crouched down, cupping Skull's head and instantly the flame around his cranium died down to a low glow as she bit her lip with a smirk as she shut her eyes briefly as she took it all in.

The heat was ecstasy to her, the heat finding its way to shoot up from the tips of her fingertips to every inch of her female form and soothed her lust for heat for a little while longer.

She had to point out, it was nothing compared to the raw energy of the speed force that Barry Allen produced like CO2, the kind that leaked from his lean body naturally like a tasty odour, the only downside to a hunky power source such as him was his annoying personality, she considered asking Dr. Snow to give him a lobotomy and use what was left over as a handsome radiator.

She grinned slightly as she stared at him, not seeing any expression of fear save for his croaky voice.

" **Y-You bitch."** He sputtered.

"Please, I'm letting you live." She deadpanned and let go of his weak head letting it slump down into his lap as she stood up. "That's a first for me." She noted.

" _Frost, come in?"_ The villain sighed with an icy breath before turning to look at Barry's unconscious form. _"What happened?"_

"It's all cool here, your flash is unconscious." She informed them.

" _What?"_ Frost groaned at hearing the shock in her counterpart's voice. _"Is he hurt?"_

It was nauseating how she practically feel the unnatural concern for Barry leak from her counterpart's sweet, innocent lips.

"Some burns to his back, maybe about 2nd degree?" She pondered out loud. Using her crude knowledge of medicine to diagnose him but kept her distance as she crouched down, wanting to avoid the putrid smell of burnt flesh and leather.

" _You actually know about that stuff?"_

Her counterpart once again seemed surprised but not as much as before. Despite her counterpart's kind nature, Frost always seemed to be irritated by her always positive tone. It really came down to jealousy, she had a normal appearance, friends and freedom while all she had was little left of a social life, no friends and was a feared villain.

"I did learn a bit." She shrugged to herself. "Before I flunked med school and this all happened."

" _Lovely."_

" _Hey guys, where's Barry?"_ The voice of a concerned Oliver Queen came across the open channel. _"We've got the fire meta up here tied up?"_

" _Whoa, way to go Team Arrow!"_ Cisco's energetic voice boomed across the channel.

"Oh he's been a little busy." Frost answered swiftly, a teasing purr added to her already alluring tone.

" _Um Caitlin, what was tha-"_

" _-That's my doppelganger, it's a very long story which I can explain back at STAR labs when you bring them in."_ A flustered and embarrassed Caitlin Snow explained.

" _Well we're closing in on Barry's location now_ -" Oliver spoke in his normal uptight tone before something stopped him.

" _What?"_ Caitlin questioned as she swiftly moved her chair to look at other monitors.

"I found your doppelganger." He explained over the comm as he moved down the hallway, slowly approaching with Diggle and Speedy behind him, all drawn to the sexy leather clad supervillain that was once Caitlin Snow, it didn't help with how she had posterior stretched in the blue leather as she remained crouched down.

"Um wow, when you said doppelganger I thought she meant a clone or something." Speedy blurted out.

"Well I'm not..." Killer Frost told them simply, despite so she still used her usual tone which only made her seem more assertive and attractive in the situation.

" _Honey? I can hear everything you are saying FYI."_ Thankfully the voice of Team Arrow's resident hacker broke the tension as she spoke through everyone's comms.

"Felicity Smoak huh." Frost seemed to know her counterpart from hearing her name alone.

" _Wait do you know my doppelgange-"_

" _If everyone could actually stay focused, Snow get the med bay ready."_

"Got it Wells." Oliver answered and moved over to Barry's side and easily picked him up, amazed at the simple act, Killer Frost licked her lips as she saw how the action made his forearms muscles move, this admiration was picked up by Speedy who made a noise of disgust and shuddered.

* * *

 **20 Minutes Later**

 **Star Labs**

 **Medical Bay**

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

Barry eventually woke up, feeling a sharp pain in the centre of his back as he tried to sit up, the only thing stopping him from hurting himself any further was the reassuring hand of Caitlin Snow lightly pushing at his chest to suggest he lay back down. He couldn't exactly remember how he had got here, figuring someone had carried him as his legs tickled with pins and needles.

"Cait?" He saw her and smiled, glad to be in the company of his Caitlin, the one he knew, the one he actually had a relationship-friendship with. He didn't know why he felt the need to feel so happy at seeing her so nice and innocent. Maybe it was all the time spent with Killer Frost had made him get confused between the two.

"Yes Barry?" She soon leaned over him once more, getting a bit too close as she reached out and checked the temperature of his forehead, finding it burning fiercely under her touch, he knew he didn't have a fever, he felt fine physically but mentally, every touch from either Caitlin Snow's was making him act weird.

"Are you blushing?"

"N-No.." His cheeks now following suite and flashed bright red, this however only made Caitlin smile and actually giggle.

That was rare, yes she did laugh at his and Cisco's jokes but she never broke down that wall of professional up tightness around them but here she let out a rather childish noise which made the inner Barry Allen question whether he properly knew the real Caitlin Snow due to this sudden surprise.

"Are you giggling?"

"Yes, something the matter with it." She asked seriously, her rosy lipped smile giving away her façade.

"No, it's just I haven't really seen you so happy."

"I know." She let out a sigh which made Barry focus on her once more. "It's just when I was helping with that meta human earlier, I felt better. Better than I've been in weeks."

"That's good, Cait." He smiled warmly up to her. He felt his body heat up slightly, not like he was catching fire but like he was being warmed up gently, like someone was giving that right amount of warmth to cancel out all that cold.

"However, someone does look like they need a hug." She smirked softly as she moved over, Barry admittedly was nervous about being so close to her or anyone who resembled her encase the worst case scenario happened.

He slowly tilted up, keeping his mouth a thin smile to hold in his urge to yell out cusses like there was no tomorrow. However, with the smaller and softer feeling of a particular Doctor Snow against him made him at ease, the pain seemed to have gone by unnoticed as he found his head buried in her burgundy sweater covered shoulder and oddly felt an inability to remove it as he took a deep breath and inhaled her perfume.

"Mr Allen… are you smelling me?" He heard her blabber out, sounding like she had been caught off guard.

"N-No!" Barry said, finding this as a suitable stimulus to use to trigger his body to properly move himself from her, he did so nimbly but forget about his hands which had locked around her back and as he moved back he accidentally took her with him.

"Ofw."

"Doctor Snow are you licking me?" He teased back, feeling the presence of his friend's warm, plump lips on his exposed chest. The shorter doctor had toppled over and landed with herself on top of him, pinning him down unintentionally and making his bandaged wound press against the bed more.

"No-That would be terribly unprofessional!" She blushed, undignified as she pulled her head up swiftly, her bright red cheeks making Barry grin cheekily as she also found her hands resting on the sides of his lean build, despite removing her head, he noticed how her hands still lingered and he wasn't bothered by it.

"That was a bad idea." She told him, a bit of playful humour leaking through her wide smile as she tried to get off of him and it only seemed to look like she was straddling him, not that he was complaining as he watched her struggle and her red cheeks only made her situation more humorous as he eventually took action.

"If I just sit up I can fix this-" He said as he moved now, sitting up but in doing so made Caitlin fall down to her back, her head was aiming to hit the front of the bed, the metal post. Luckily for Caitlin in a burst of scarlet she was inches from it, a strong hand pressing against her lower back as Barry Allen was leaning over her.

He had saw and stopped her, he thought to himself, why couldn't he had just done that in the moment prior to that and avoided making things weird. Maybe he liked weird?

"T-Thanks." Caitlin awkwardly replied, blushing furiously as Barry soon realised how very little distance there actually was between them and Caitlin put her hands on Barry's Shoulders and sat herself up properly.

"No need to thank me, I'd save anyone in danger from an evil pole."

"Did you really make that kind of a reference; you know I barely even remember that dress." She pouted at him when she caught up on his inside joke. Barry grinned back and seemed to be studying her face now, watching how every action of his made her reaction.

"I was thinking… would you want to do something like that again?"

"Do you mean karaoke or the whole putting me to bed thing?"

"Well I'd be up for either."

"Barry!" Caitlin went wide eyed and playfully smacked his arm at the suggestion. "I'm not sure, don't think the fastest man would satisfy me, you know it'd happen for like 2 seconds and then the moments ruined." She teased.

"Hmm don't worry Handsome you always have a backup one."

Both turned to the door, Barry groaned, feeling uneasy now at the mere sight of her, earlier he might have enjoyed her company and would usually enjoy her icy beauty and subtly drink in her appearance but now he felt repulsed, especially at what she had just said.

"What are you on about, me and Barry were jus-"

"Oh please give it a break, Snowflake it's obvious and it's really hurting my eyes." Frost told her simply, the bitterness that dripped from her tongue hurt Barry and the way he saw how Caitlin backed off and seemed to grow fearful made him mad, maybe he was feeling a whole different way about both Earth-1 and 2 Caitlin Snows.

"What do you want, Frost." Barry frowned with disgust.

"Not you this time, earlier was already enough for me." She retorted, her tone or pitch not faltering as she remained the same stubborn bitch.

"Earlier? Barry? Don't tell me you…"

"No-Nothing like that!" Barry interjected, quickly looking between both Caitlins, a look of shock plastered on his face as he struggled to find a way to resolve this without exposing anything to either one.

"Oh really, the way you got so close earlier didn't feel like nothing." She taunted fearlessly.

"Excuse us for a second." He needed to diffuse this situation the best way possible, by splitting the two Caitlin's up to avoid conflict.

* * *

 **STAR Labs Hallway**

"What the?" Frost snarled with malice, now standing in one of the many hallways of STAR Labs and against the metal wall, Barry Allen standing a few feet away from her.

"Why did you do that!"

"Do what?" She smirked cockily, this only made Barry angrier.

His next actions were driven by pure anger, he was in front of her in an instant, a strong grip around her shoulder now. "Caitlin has been through a lot."

"So have I, but it's understandable." She sneered. "You've already gave me attention now it's her turn."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying you're using both of us."

"Wait-What?" Barry asked, shocked and in a state of sudden perplex.

"I think you just can't decide which one of us to have."

Before Barry could answer, Killer Frost nimbly turned the tables on the speedster, gripping his costumed arms and caused ice to freeze of his clothed forearms before swiftly switching places with him. Pinning his taller stature against the wall now and now closing in on him.

"What the what!" Barry called out in surprise, as much as he wanted to accept this he just couldn't. Knowing this was wrong.

"You know you want this." Frost purred with a smirk as she closed the distance.

It wasn't quite what Barry was expecting, unlike the cold chill he felt before he now felt a much colder feeling pressing against his lips. As cool as it was surprisingly lust driven as he felt the rest of Frost's body pinning him to the wall.

He quickly began indulged into the kiss, his mind fogged once again by how she kept him distracted from everything wrong with the scene with her skilful lips.

Her quick groans and moans making Barry unease and further aroused as he kissed back with just enough vigour to make this moment worth it for both of them.

Of course it wasn't exactly Killer Frost that Barry was thinking of when he was lip locked with the villain. His frenemy didn't really care as she now gripped his shoulders in a cold vice, pushing herself against him again and again.

Barry stumbled in his making out, finding the fact that she was grinding against him surprising and distracting as he felt himself ache for her as she had for him hours prior.

* * *

 **Back in the Medical Bay**

 **Caitlin's POV**

After Barry rushed out with her doppelganger, Caitlin got up and looked around and called out to him but to no result and sighed to her. Finding herself slightly annoyed at Killer Frost for abruptly entering the room when she did.

Well the surprise entrance was both a blessing and a curse; she was saved from what might have happened between her and Barry, not that she thought it would have been bad.

 _Would be nice to have the real deal this time?_

Caitlin blushed, feeling herself heat up further at the mere thought of the idea, while she detested the scenario it felt kind of appealing now. In its odd little way, she was curious as to what Barry was like romantically, judging by the short relationships in the past years he had with women it seemed like he had trouble with her gender.

Then she remembered it never worked because of his commitment to being The Flash. That and the fact he nor his partners understood his body's natural vibrations like she did, she was his personal physician if anyone understood Barry it was her. She had spent 9 months caring for him and the last 2 years patching up the hero whenever he got his ass handed to him.

 _That well defined ass…._

"Hey Caitlin, you got a moment?"

Caitlin was pulled from her lucid dream about Barry's rear thanks to Cisco's voice calling from the doorway.

"Um yeah sure." She turned to face him, running a hand through her auburn hair to settle it down form where Barry had knocked it astray when he 'saved' her.

* * *

 **Cisco's POV**

He noticed her crimson cheeks but didn't say anything, nor did he comment on the absence of the Speedster who should be resting but decided this was more important.

"I thought there is something you should hear we heard some stuff from the microphone in the cuffs Kil-"

He would have continued but suddenly he felt lightheaded as a bright flashing light replaced his current scenery.

 _Suddenly he was in some kind of alleyway, definitely in Central City. Cisco noticed some of the scenery, it was the alley near the karaoke place Barry and Caitlin suggested they should go sometime._

 _The sound of flames drew Cisco over to his left, seeing a hooded man standing in the entrance to alleyway, suddenly his hands were on fire and shadow the hood cast over the distance stranger's face was extinguished by the bright light from under it._

" _ **You will pay Frost!"**_

He was back in the room now, staring out blankly at his best friend, Caitlin snapped her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Cisco?" He heard Caitlin call curiously, seeing her head tilted to the side in curiosity.

"Um-Yep!" He frantically tried to compose himself and make it look like he hadn't been daydreaming.

"What happened?"

"I vibed, I saw Firestorm." He sounded confused and speechless.

"Like Professor Stein and Jax?" The interest in Caitlin's tone was annoying audible to Cisco now as he gathered his thoughts now.

"I'm not sure… maybe I-I couldn't make out his face. He did say something…"

"What?" Caitlin asked anxiously, Cisco noticed her odd concern for the whole FIRESTORM scenario, he knew she was way over Ronnie at this point but I guess the prospect of seeing him again wouldn't be too bad.

"That Killer Frost is going to pay for something." He explained, feeling nervous now, thinking of only kind of person who could ever hate Killer Frost but it was impossible considering the fact that Martin Stein of Earth-2 died when Zoom killed Deathstorm…

* * *

 **Barry's POV**

 **STAR Labs Hallway**

At this point, Barry Allen could barely hold himself back from giving Killer Frost his all. All they had done in the course of the last several minutes was a heated make-out session, not once had they pulled away and spoke, it was better that way.

Frost made another loud noise as she felt Barry press his speed-force charged lips across her exposed collarbone and she tugged violently on his head, draining more of his heat.

It didn't bother him as he roughly grabbed the hems of her jacket and forced them off her slender snow blessed arms in a burst of scarlet.

"Hmm." She hummed against his lips as she roughly began pulling at waistband of his sweat pants, trying to get herself into his pants quickly.

Barry eventually did pull away, looking down at the flustered villainess who was struggling to get him out of his pants, he stopped his movements but she kept going.

"Cait-Frost." He tried to get her attention.

"What?" Her eyes focused on his crotch as she tried to ease him out of his garment still.

"W-We shouldn't be doing this." He admitted, feeling pretty ashamed due to the whole don't sleep with the enemy thing they were getting to and the fact he felt like he was betraying Caitlin, one his best friends who was vulnerable right now and didn't need to discover this since it would really piss her off.

"Lemma guess, it's her."

"Who? Iris, no I'm not hung up on her anymore."

"My doppelganger." She deadpanned, soon pulling her hands from him and holding onto his shoulders.

Barry blushed, was it really that easy to read from his face.

"N-No, it's just we need to defeat Zoom right now…"

"Just sounds like a lot of excuses to me." She answered sharply, running her cold, cold fingers down his abs, making him shiver and bit his lip to keep his body under control.

"N-No it's not, look this isn't going to work." He told her, his body shaking slightly under her freezing cold touch.

"What's the matter Babe, can't handle the cold?" Her icy finger tracing down his bare chest and came down to the edge of his navel and teased even lower.

However, that was quickly ruined by the arrival of Harry Wells.

" _Allen, Frost._ " He called over the intercom, Barry noticing oddly how calm he was about presumable watching the two get frisky. _"Get to the cortex now!"_

 **So that was chapter 7, did you guess who the mysterious stranger in the vibe was? Also do you guys like the whole love triangle now? Well it's not really a triangle but its partially sort kind of….**

 **I hope you enjoyed and if you did then please favourite and follow to let me know you want to see more of this story**

 **Peace out**

 **-Rob**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm not really sure how many chapters this story is going to have, I'm thinking about maybe 4 or 5 chapters before I wrap it all up.**

 **I'm also very very very sorry for the delay, real life tackled me real hard and I was unsure of how to continue this so I left this on unofficial hiatus for a long time.**

 **But. I'm . Back.**

 **College is tough stuff so I decided to focus on something else!**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Barry had expected the whole team to be there but figured; Joe was at CCPD, Iris was working, Jesse must have been sleeping, Cisco must be in his workshop and Caitlin was in the med bay.

"What?" Frost answered for him, moving past Barry and dragging her cold hand across his bare bandaged back, making him bit his lip again and arch his back with pain.

"This whole thing-" Harry told them, using his usual snarky and calm tone while gesturing between the pair frantically.

"Look Wells, I know it's just a heat of moment kind of thing…" Barry blurted out sheepishly, feeling embarrassed now despite being an adult he felt like he was a little kid having to confess to a prank.

"You have to understand that we are so close to finding a way back to Earth-2 and defeating Zoom." He sternly told them. "So that means no distractions, no- none of this." He warned.

"Is there anything else you can make out?" Caitlin had spent the last few minutes or so pestering her best friend as they explored the STAR Labs hallways, trying to find Harry and the rest so they could inform them of their discovery.

"Like I said, I don't know anything more." Cisco insisted, she could hear his annoyance dripping from his tone but ignored it as they kept going. She understood his reasoning, she had not stopped asking him about the vibe for the past five minutes.

"Okay?" She felt uneasy as they came to the cortex.

Seeing Killer Frost and Barry together made her feel further anxious but the sight of the topless Barry Allen settled her nerves somewhat as her eyes lingered on his abdomens and she felt her cheeks warm up but she was broken from the stare by Wells.

"Snow, Ramon." He introduced them. "What is it?"

"Cisco vibed again." She said simply, finally find a distraction and looking up at Harry's stoic expression.

"I saw someone, they looked like Firestorm and they said that Killer Frost was going to pay." Cisco explained, his glance finding said ice villain as she leaned against the desk again.

"Well Deathstorm is dead so…" She harshly pointed out.

"Well what about Martin Stein?" Caitlin inquired, giving her doppelganger a curious look.

"He died when they were merged."

"Well maybe his consciousness escaped somehow?"

"Snow, that is impossible-"

"You're in the room with a man who can run four miles in a minute and someone could can reach absolute cold without breaking a sweat." The young engineer quipped.

"Still, the chances of his consciousness moving bodies is impossible, I've seen his DNA and he cannot merge with anyone else without a similar genetic mutation."

"We lost Ronnie on this world but we found someone to replace him." Caitlin perked up, unknown to her, Killer Frost's attention was on Caitlin, lifeless eyes suddenly drawn to her. Maybe it was the mutual feeling of loss that made feel sympathy towards her.

"Who?"

"Jefferson Jackson." Barry added in, "we didn't notice he was affected by the accelerator until a few days before you came to our earth."

Harry muttered the name briefly, trying to recall his name in such a rush as he moved towards the main computer of the cortex, agitated hands now tapping on the keyboard. His sudden panic had Caitlin on edge and alert as she wondered what had got him so worried.

"There is no Jefferson Jackson in the record I have of metahumans." Harry informed them.

"Well he was a mechanic, he didn't exactly do anything evil over here…"

"His meta gene was only triggered when he attempted to merge him and Professor Stein." Caitlin interjected, it was their only logical answer. His powers being dormant is what Catlin hoped for, he was nice kid who didn't deserve to unwilling merge with the presumable evil Professor Stein of Earth-2.

"So what? We have no luck of finding Evilstorm's walking talking battery?" Cisco asked them curious as he stared at the computer much like Harry did but had a lot more hope for the situation.

"Well there is always another way to get information?"

"Which is, Allen?"

"I go over to Earth-2 and find him?"

"Are you insane?" All of Harry's patience was lost in a heartbeat.

"For once I'm with Harry." Cisco protested the idea swiftly.

"Barry, you can't be serious." Caitlin almost yelled but luckily her inhibitions protected her from over reacting as she instead settled for a hard glare which Barry saw.

"Got to agree with them Cupcake." The informal nickname which Frost had just assigned her best friend made Caitlin's blood boil much more then it usually would have it had been Lisa Snart making the snide comment.

"I have superspe-"

"-You're going into enemy territory." Harry persisted with his counter argument. "Zoom has every meta human on that world are looking for you."

"Remember Superspeed." It was clear the scarlet speedster was not going to take no for an answer.

Caitlin sighed and moved to the med bay of the lab now. She had intended to make her sigh very loud and sound very disapproving so it would hopefully dissuade Barry from his very reckless and rather stupid plan.

Barry saw this and hesitated momentarily, he was unsure of how annoyed she was with his plan yet he didn't exactly want to leave her feeling like he didn't understand nor consider her concern.

He quickly followed the doctor into the more private areas of the med bay, he wasn't sure why he needed to address his unofficial physician's annoyance. Maybe it was because he thought she was still fragile, all the pain of having another man ripped from her life would have done a number on her emotional wellbeing.

But he would do this regularly, annoy her, frustrate her and she would be okay by the end of the day. It never made sense why he cared so much, of course Barry was a nice person but he felt like sometimes he went out of his way to comfort his female friend more than he ever did with Iris.

"Barry?" The brunette doctor looked over at him, the speedster being aware of how he stood by the entrance of the door, slowly shutting it behind her had peaked her interest.

"Hey Cait, are you okay...?" His voice didn't mask his concern as he scanned over her analytically, as if her next move could endanger her life.

"Yes I'm fine…" Her brow fell as she gave him a look that looked like she was trying to find the cause of his sudden questioning. "Barry what's going on?"

Hearing the exhaustion in her tone it made him feel uncomfortable, he hadn't intended to annoy her any further but he assumed he had.

"Nothing." He quickly answered. "It's just I didn't know if my whole plan to run off to Earth-2 upset you or-"

"Barry I'm fine." She assured him by raising her tone, her eyes rolling faster than he could run in a minute.

"Is it because of earlier?"

"What about earlier?"

"You know… Killer Frost walking in here.."

"I'm not jealous of her." She suddenly snapped, assuming he was going to get to the point soon enough.

"No-I was…" He trailed off, his train of thoughts derailed by her sudden outburst.

"Then what else would suggest it." She frowned now, her positive face dropping and it reminded Barry of how she looked when she lost Jay at the breach, it hurt him to see her like this but he couldn't control her reaction but he wished he had controlled himself earlier.

"Look I'm sorry Cait, I shouldn't have come in here and made it worse." The speedster apologized, making his way back towards the door and before she could turn to stop him he had already left.

 **10 minutes later**

The team were all assembled inside the basement, with the plan reluctantly agreed too, Barry was getting his suit linked up to Cisco and Harry's tech as the latter explained the non-speedster fraction of the team's own plan to the awaiting hero.

"When you arrive, you'll find the watch we outfitted you with to start counting down since you'll have only 12 hours this time, means it should you plenty of time not to get caught." Harry added in some snark.

Barry only nodded, looking down to see said circular device being strapped to his leather clad wrist, his eyes looking over her crimson painted nails now as delicate and nimble fingers adjusted the strap which made the metal timepiece tighten around his limb.

Once that was done, Caitlin backed away and offered the ghost of a smile, a smile which gave Barry mixed feelings.

It felt good for a smile to be given it this way with the lack of effort in it made his stomach feel uneasy.

"Everything is ready and working." Cisco informed them from behind his set of controls in the corner.

"Barry, you better make it home, or you know…" Joe told him, deep voice submerged in some mild humour to break the tension. It made Barry's lips crack into a grin.

Barry's gaze dropped to Iris briefly, seeing the woman smile with her gracious lips and keep staring back. "I will be back," he informed them sternly, keeping his gaze on his adoptive sister still.

With his good byes said and done, he reached up and pulled the snug cowl over his head and turned around, looking at what remained of The Speed Cannon, with no hesitation Barry burst into a run, thick lightening encompassing his red shape as everyone's view of the speedster was distorted and blurred before he instantaneously vanished into the air, leaving everyone with brief one-second of him running and windblown hair.

* * *

 **So this was kinda filler, I needed something to finish off and this was waiting here for me.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, if you did be sure to leave a comment asking about what you want to see or what you thought of the latest chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So yeah…. I'm going to try to update more since I have spent a year on this and I don't to lose any more interest in this so from now on I will try to update weekly despite college and stuff.**

* * *

 **Comments!**

 **Capturinggod200** **: Glad you liked it, I do enjoy love triangles myself and that would be terrible if it happened!**

 **interesting boredom** **: It's a interesting one, having to choice between two versions of a person :P**

 **Guest** **: I'm glad you do! Thanks! And that would be terrifying wouldn't it!**

 **RedHood2203: Thanks! It means a lot to a writer! I may do something like that, maybe just….maybe**

 **Ezrian123** **: Poor Cait indeed**

 **jdcocoagirl** **: As you command**

 **Travelerdreams** **: Well this chapter will satisfy some of your curiosity**

 **AReiss215** **: Thank you! Wait no more!**

 **josephguy217** **: I will enjoy this one plez :D**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

In the crumbled ruins of the interior Star Labs, a brief flicker of blue electricity shot out mid-air and suddenly it was followed by an intense whooshing as Barry Allen stumbled out of a short-lived vortex of erratic energy.

The speedster quickly jumped up, finding the parallel earth's Star Labs derelict and riddled with damage which would probably take months to repair, with the walls of the room distorted and the ceiling riddled with cracks that allowed for wires and cooling pipes to emerge from and dangle precariously above him.

"Guess she really did a number on this place…" Barry muttered, looking around the room to assess the damage.

His eyes eventually fell to his wrist and the big numbers on the device strapped to him began to count down from the smallest unit of measurement when it came to time.

While she may have ruined the place, Barry could see the doorway which Killer Frost had entered was still viable and walked through it, finding a corridor of almost melted ice which decorated the metallic tunnels underneath the Lab, finding this out the hard way with his costume's boots submerged in the cold.

"Damn, Harry is going to flip…"

Trekking through the cold water and shards of remaining ice had brought the hero into one of the one of copper coloured corridors which looked just like one his world's, except on his earth, it was all still together and clean.

Barry sighed and took a deep breath, with complete control of himself, he began to vibrate. His entire figure shrouded in a blur which the human eye could never properly focus on.

He quickly rushed forward, clearing through piles of debris which blocked his path. Once he was through, his vibrations stopped and he continued to search for the way out.

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Earth-1**

With Barry gone to this other universe, the team dispersed to the cortex now, trying to find something to work on.

Unlike Harry, who had his mind set on making some kind of weapon and keep his daughter safe still, Iris and Joe had went back to CCPD, And their least favourite doppelganger was back in the pipeline, Caitlin and Cisco had nothing to do.

They didn't fancy getting in Harry's way nor did either think they could really bring anything useful to the table and neither wanted to spend time with Killer Frost.

The pair took their seats at their desks in The Cortex.

"So what do we do now?" Caitlin asked.

"I…don't know," Cisco admitted, "there was something you should probably know…"

"What do you mean…Cisco?" She stared at him oddly now, "you better not be keeping secrets, you know in science we share…"

Cisco pulled the power dampening cuffs from the table beside him and held the metallic cuff up so it shined in the bright of the overhead lighting.

"While these were on frost, we had speakers in it and well I listened to what she said, Joe didn't he trusted Barry but I think he might be getting too attached to her."

"Well she was flirting with him earlier, and I think she was kinda trying to imply something."

"Just…listen to this."

He held up the cuff and hit a button on the side, there was brief crackle of static.

" _What are you doing?"_ , Barry's voice spoke with some kind of surprise in it.

" _Something my Doppelganger should have done ages ago."_ , came Killer Frost's own voice, full of it's sexual undertone.

There was brief silence, hushed and ragged breathing could be heard, then that sultry voice came back.

" _What's wrong handsome, I didn't freeze you tongue off did I?"_

Caitlin blinked and when her eyes found Cisco, they were big brown orbs ready to explode out of her head.

"He kissed her!" Caitlin's voice went sharp and she seemed more scolding than outright angry.

She wouldn't admit it but hatred of her doppelganger had just increased tenfold, not because she got the chance to kiss Barry Allen, but because she had no idea what Barry was doing and now she no idea how long this stupid thing will last. She wanted to hit Barry, hard and hear him plead to be forgiven, she snapped out of it, having let herself for a moment get really really angry.

"Exactly why I said he's getting attached to her."

"You think they like each other-" Caitlin's inner thoughts and worries deciding to emerge through her mouth.

"No, I think Killer Frost is messing with Barry's head." Cisco assured, as much he didn't always agree with Barry's moves, he knew that Barry would never do this to spite them.

Both of them knew Barry Allen can see light in the dark, but this time they believe he is in too deep.

"Why it's not he think it's-" It hit her, hard, "Me."

"He must think he can redeem her somehow, explains how he-" holding up the cuff, "-this happened."

Neither said it but briefly thought it over, was Barry attracted to Killer Frost or even they dare think it, Caitlin Snow, it was something that was puzzling both of them.

Now was not the time for either to voice it, they had to beat Zoom that was their objective, put all those emotions away, hide them so that the incoming war will never affected reach them.

When the war is over, that's when they will ask.

"We should go and see if Harry and Jesse need any help."

Caitlin gave a half smile.

"That sounds good."

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Earth-2**

Once he made it outside, Barry was surprised to see things looked as they did last time.

The copper and autumn coloured sky and buildings all stayed the same. Those tall and glorious monorails continued to allow the loud trains to run across their tops and old 80's styled cars drove by in a way that was bound to give nostalgia to most of the older men Barry knew.

People passed by as usual in any busy city, it would be hard to see the effect Zoom had here, people liked to ignore their trouble until faced with it, that was lesson Barry had learnt himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a car racing past, like it was in a rush and had no care for the law, his suspicions about this car were enforced towards crime when a police car eagerly followed after it and the car swerved towards the nearby sidewalk.

The instinct was there, rush and stop the car, save lives or blow my cover?

Barry sighed, he had the urge, but his cover…

The decision was made in the following seconds.

In a blur of yellow electricity, the car itself drove itself to a stop, just inches away from the cement covered walk way, suddenly, the car door was swung open and the man inside came tumbling out as. The middle-aged man cursed and tried to push off the ground with his hands but found both bound in familiar police metal.

Barry quickly came to a halt a few blocks where from the scene, glad to have stopped something but only realizing now that his cover was definitely blown, people would talk and soon Zoom would know he was on his earth again.

But he couldn't let people get killed.

At least he was allowed the capacity of emotion that Zoom seemed unable of, while the dark speedster saw it as a sign of weakness, Barry thought it was made a person most human.

Emerging from the alleyway now, Barry looked down at his watch, he had only been for about…5 minutes, his eyes never properly focused on the piece of tech with his breath heavy and eyes dancing around his sockets as he examined the area mentally, focusing just enough to see the smaller details that a normal people would normally glance over.

He found nothing, which was good of course, so he continued on his way to Jax's workplace with a normal pace.

The Central City of Earth-2 was identical to his, save for a few steampunk-ish elements and different stores, so he found a way to get to where he needed with a few shortcuts he had overused on his way to work over the past few years.

When he came to the workshop, he was confused. It was boarded up and the outside was empty save for rusty cars way past repair and a sign insisting the place was for sale but Barry thought it was more for effect.

So, he went with what was logical.

"Jax! Jax, Jefferson Jackson!" He called towards the old mechanic's workshop.

There was no response from the derelict yard.

"Oh crap…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Earth-1**

In Cisco's lab, which had been repossessed by Harry, the scientist in question and his daughter were busy at work in it.

Harry finally pulled himself from his work, which was a prototype cold gun which was more like an assault rifle in it's current state and when he left it, Jesse quickly moved over to check over it for any of her father's rare mistakes.

He heard a beep ring through the intercoms, then came a voice that would normally antagonise him at every word, but now it sounded panicked.

"Guys, Zoom is here and he's in the main react-"

Before Cisco could finish his warning, his voice cut out, then so did the lights, plunging everyone in the building into darkness before dark red lights lit what was left in a crimson glow.

* * *

 **In the Pipeline**

With the red lights now flashing overhead, and without enough power to keep the cells functioning, Killer Frost's cell seemed unable to suppress her ice abilities, meaning she consumed the small square room in ice, in particular the glass entrance which quickly began to crack and weld to her power.

CRACK

Stepping out from the icy prison, in borrowed clothes and with her features regaining a little more of their icy demeanour, Killer Frost was back and she was pissed.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter!**

 **I been diverging my time between this, a possible Doctor Who fic and my original fiction which can be found on Wattpad under the pen name Bonks6191!**

 **I hope you enjoyed and if you did then please favourite and follow to let me know you want to see more of this story!**

 **Until next time, peace out!**

 **-Rob**


	10. Notice

**NOTICE:**

 **This story will be going under some serious editing, meaning it will be Hiatus for a few weeks, depending on the speed of my working 😝**

 **Sorry for not being active, real life makes it hard to focus on this but it doesn't mean I will give up on the story and on everyone who's been invested and supportive of the story.**

 **Stay toned for more updates and content - ROB**

* * *

 **Another Note: Just some shameless self-promotion of a forum**

forum/DC-Always-and-Forever/201246/

-ROB


End file.
